Naming The Truth
by AkoyaMizuno
Summary: It started when Kaitou Kid found a flu ridden Kudo Shinichi on a rooftop. Where it went after that is something else altogether. Shinichi x Kaito. Shinichi x Ran. Kaito x Aoko.
1. Kudo Shinichi

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai. Minor coarse language. Rated T for safety, rating subject to change

**This chapter has been edited – July 9****th****, 2010**

* * *

**Chapter One: Kudo Shinichi**

Kudo Shinichi stood on the fenced rooftop, arms wrapped tightly around his body, silently cursing his flu, phantom thieves and the world in general – though not necessarily in that order.

_He just had to send a heist notice out for tonight,_ the teen detective observed bitterly as yet another sneeze escaped him.

Normally a Kid heist was a reason for a sort of anticipation filled glee. Not tonight though. The fact was that Shinichi wanted nothing more than to go home and crawl into bed. The mere thought of attempting to chase after the thief was enough to make him want to sleep for a week.

This was why the detective was currently staked out on the rooftop in question. Better to leave the running around to Nakamori-keibu and the Task Force. Shinichi intended to wait quietly for Kid to execute his escape plan.

You had to be crazy to announce to the police the where, when and what of a heist - even in the form of strange notes and riddles. But it took Kid's particular brand of insanity to leave hints about the escape route you planned on using.

That was the reason Shinichi had bothered to show up at all. The phantom thief had practically left him a gold embossed invitation in those hints, though it had taken longer than normal for Shinichi's flu-addled brain to process their meaning.

The detective shifted his balance and wished he could sit down. _Why not? Things are still crazy over there. It's going to be a while yet._

Easing himself into a sitting position that allowed him to lean against the fence, Shinichi reflected on the other reason he had shown up.

It had everything to do with the fact that it was Shinichi who was waiting and not Conan. For the first time since he'd changed back (on a permanent basis this time), the detective was getting the chance to face the thief as himself. Really, it was the first time that _Kudo Shinichi_ was going to meet Kaitou Kid face to face.

Coughing into the face mask he wore, Shinichi was reminded of down side of changing back. According to Haibara his immune system was a wreck, something to do with having two constantly battling poisons in his system.

The famous high school student was not used to feeling weak.

Oh, as Conan he had certainly lacked the physical strength of his teenage self. But then, he'd physically been a kid, and a handful of inventions by Agasa-hakase had quickly and efficiently solved the problem. There had been an acceptable, if annoying, reason for it.

This felt more like his body had decided to mutiny.

His joints were aching like he was some arthritic old man, he _knew_ he had a fever but was shivering from the cold, his sinuses were blocked up, and his stomach hadn't stopped churning all day.

That was all attributable to his flu, but the sense of fatigue and muscle weakness had become all too familiar over the course of the last two months.

With a sigh Shinichi allowed his eyes to close for a moment.

* * *

Kaito shivered slightly as he balanced on the wire fencing, but even the cold couldn't keep back the triumphant smirk on his face. Tonight's heist - not Pandora, but then he hadn't really expected it to be - lay tucked safely in one of his inside pockets, the police were running in the other direction chasing a blow-up Kaitou Kid doll, and the people who had come to watch tonight's heist were slowly making their way home after witnessing one of Kaito's best performances to date.

Kaito himself was on an adrenalin high, and he couldn't quite stop himself from widening his smirk in anticipation; the best part of the night was yet to come. The thief had to admit to himself that this was really the reason he had pulled this particular heist.

He waited a few moments, a white statue in the moonlight, for the voice to call him out.

When it didn't come Kaito wasn't particularly perturbed, _Ah, does Tantei-kun have something up his sleeve this evening?_

Being careful not to catch his cape on the wire, the phantom thief dropped to rooftop and had a look around.

His searching eyes quickly found their query on the otherwise empty roof. It was an unusually dark night and the place where the detective had seated himself was currently shaded from what ambient light there was, but Kaito was certain it was him.

"My apologies for keeping you waiting, tantei-kun."

There was no response.

Kaito walked forward a few steps, poker face hiding the frown that would otherwise be showing on his face, "Tantei-kun?"

The moonlight shifted slightly, giving Kaito a better look at the detective that he had gone to such lengths to invite out this evening.

He wasn't moving.

Kaito crossed the rest of the distance fast enough that even Aoko would have been surprised.

* * *

The first time Shinichi drifted towards wakefulness, he had the oddest floating sensation. His ever logical - if still fuzzy - brain decided that he was obviously dreaming. Since this dream was accompanied by a vague sense of warmth and safety Shinichi decided that continued sleep was the better option and drifted back into unconsciousness.

The second time Shinichi came close to awareness he was greeted with the comfortable sensation of a pillow beneath his head and blankets being wrapped around him. Some little voice in the back of his head questioned this, but was promptly silenced as the lure of proper sleep in a comfortable bed won out.

The third time Shinichi reached something closer to sentience. His eyes opened a crack; the teenager stared at the ceiling for a full minute before deducing that he was home in his own bed. It was another minute before his sluggish mind caught up to the fact that he wasn't supposed to be there. _What . . ._

Luckily enough the answer chose that moment to waltz into the room.

"Finally awake, tantei-kun?"

"You!" Shinichi jerked up into a sitting position, only to immediately regret the action as his head started to pound.

"Bad move, Mister Great Detective," Kaitou Kid scolded, waggling a finger in the air. Shinichi could practically hear the _tsk_ accompanying the words.

"You . . . what . . ." Shinichi hissed through clenched teeth, his eyes closed tightly against the onslaught of pain.

A gloved hand lightly pushed him back into the pillows. "You've been asleep all day. Getting up too quickly is not on the list of great ideas. Besides, you are still sick."

The pounding resided enough for Shinichi to glare up at the monocled face, where his glare was met with a grin.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, I'm going to get you something to drink."

With that the high school detective was left to stare at his ceiling again. _Needs a new coat of paint. Agh... what am I thinking? I should call the police . . ._

_Right. And tell them what? 'Kaitou Kid is in my house, no he's not trying to steal anything, in fact he appears to be trying to take care of me . . .'_

_He'd be gone before the police could get here anyway._ Shinichi resolved to wait things out and see what happened.

Not that he had much of a choice in the matter.

The detective wasn't certain how much time passed before the phantom thief re-entered the room, but he was sure it was a lot longer than simply getting a drink would take. Shinichi opened his mouth to inquire about it when the scent of food reached him.

_Kaitou Kid_ had heated up chicken soup for him. Shinichi wasn't quite sure if that was sweet or humiliating.

"I'm not sure that your stomach will be able keep this down, but we need to put something in you," Kid said in reply to the questioning look Shinichi sent him. "Try sitting up a bit, though take it more slowly this time."

When Shinichi had finished manoeuvring himself, Kid laid down a bed tray with a bowl of soup and a glass of water on it. Shinichi muttered a quiet thanks before starting in on the meal. Surprisingly he was actually a bit hungry, which was probably a good thing since he hadn't eaten at all the previous day. The detective ate about half the bowl of soup and downed the entire glass of water before breaking the silence that permeated the room.

"Why?"

"Well you have the oddest assortment of food in your cupboards, and American's say the chicken soup is good for . . ."

"No," Shinichi interrupted, caught somewhere between amusement and exasperation. "Why are you doing all of this? You could have left me somewhere for the police to find, or just woke me up! Why go to the trouble of bringing me home and taking care of me?"

"And miss the fun of seeing you when your mind obviously isn't up to snuff?" Kaitou Kid smiled at him gaily, for all the world looking like some class clown and not the world renowned thief that he was.

Shinichi blinked.

"And if you don't like that reason, I'm sure you'll come up with something that you like better when you're up and running. Now, since you appear to be fully awake, how about some entertainment?" The phantom thief produced Shinichi's own battered copy of _The Sign of Four_, seemingly out of thin air, opened it up and began reading.

_He really is insane,_ Shinichi thought to himself even as he settled in to listen to what promised to be a much more . . . interesting version of the story.


	2. Friends

**Edited: October 30****th****, 2011**

**Chapter Two: Friends**

All eyes in the classroom were focused on one person. This wasn't really an unusual thing – the person in question often called a lot of attention to himself – but what was weird was that, for once, he wasn't doing anything at all.

Maybe that's why the people closest to him where edging away carefully.

You see, Kuroba Kaito doing things was normal. Turning hair green, flipping skirts, doing magic tricks, annoying Hakuba, being chased by a mop wielding Aoko, all of that and more was within the acceptable range of all things Kaito.

Kaito doing _nothing at all_ was downright scary.

Well, it wouldn't really be correct to say that he was doing nothing. He was doing _something_, namely staring into space with an odd sort of expression that even his closest friend and childhood companion Nakamori Aoko couldn't define.

That expression was, in fact, the topic of several hushed conversations that were ongoing due to the fact that their math teacher was currently too freaked out by Kaito to even attempt to teach. One such discussion was being held by two people more 'in the know' than their classmates, and was thus far more interesting, but that's neither here nor there.

Kaito himself was blissfully unaware of both the scrutiny and the speculation. Aoko, meanwhile, was too busy being concerned to pay attention to anything happening in the room.

Aoko fiddled with her pen without seeing it, wondering if she should ask if something was wrong. _Kaito . . ._

He really was wearing a very weird expression. His lips were curved into a half smile, but his eyes were serious, almost thoughtful. It wasn't a look she had ever seen on his face before, and it wasn't a _Kaito_ sort of expression.

Or maybe it was. More and more these days Aoko wasn't entirely sure that she knew as much about her childhood friend as she thought she did. Ever since their first year of high school there had been moments where he looked like someone else. They passed as quickly as they came, and someone who didn't know Kaito as well as she did would never have seen them, but they were increasing in frequency.

Sometimes she felt like Kaito was growing up without her. It was a very lonely feeling.

"Hey, Aoko."

Aoko was startled out of her musings to find Kaito looking at her with a mischievous grin.

"What color are they today?"

And then, maybe she was just reading things that weren't there.

The class breathed a collective sigh of relief as the standard mop chase commenced.

Normalcy really was relative.

* * *

In another high school classroom, Mouri Ran was contemplating the oddities of her own childhood friend.

_He looks cheerful today._ It was good to see him happy, or at least see him happier than he had been. Even if . . . even if he didn't feel the same way that she did about him, her fondest wish was that he be happy.

And he wasn't. Ran still didn't know what had happened in the two years he had been missing, but whatever it was the Shinichi who had come back was _different_ than the Shinichi who had left. This Shinichi was quieter, less arrogant, and a lot sadder than he had once been.

And this Shinichi didn't love her.

It had taken her a week to confess. When she had become convinced that he was really back, she had told him everything, about how lonely she had been, and about how she loved him.

She had never really expected him to say that he didn't love her in that way. She had wanted to scream at him, to tell him that he was lying, to demand the truth he was so fond of.

But she hadn't, the look on his face had stopped her from doing so. Ran had quietly accepted his plea that they stay the best of friends while her heart broke into pieces.

It had taken a month for her to be able to act normally around him again, a recovery made twice as difficult by the fact that Conan had left to go live with his parents in America.

And here they were, two months after his initial return, and she still loved him. Couldn't stop loving him. Maybe she was a complete idiot to do so, but it wasn't exactly something she could turn off at a whim.

She would be there for him whether he wanted her or not. It was what friends did. Never mind that she wanted more than friendship.

Sighing, Ran forced herself to concentrate on the English lesson.

* * *

_You've assured yourself that tantei-kun is still breathing; now get out of here before he notices you._

Kuroba Kaito - done up in his persona as Kaitou Kid, the phantom thief - was currently hidden in the library of the Kudo estate, watching the youngest member of the Kudo family complete his homework.

He'd debated over coming all day. Checking up on tantei-kun was a completely unnecessary action. The high school detective was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. It was also problematic in that Kudo lived far enough away that it was a pain to get back and forth.

But Kudo's illness that weekend had been partly Kaito's fault, which made the magician somewhat responsible for making sure everything was okay. Besides, it wasn't like the detective's parents were around to keep an eye on him, so someone ought to check in on him.

_You've done that. Why are you still here?_ Kaito really didn't know, he could have easily slipped out ages ago. And it wasn't like Kudo had been doing anything interesting, his evening had consisted almost entirely of homework, food, homework and more homework. _Mind you, the guy's been a kid for the last two years. He's probably got a lot to catch up on. I wonder how he managed to get into senior year._

It was the sort of idle question that Kaito had caught himself musing about throughout the night. With nothing else to do, and a random unwillingness to leave, he'd been left spending his time mentally pondering over the enigma that was Kudo Shinichi. He'd been plagued by mind boggling questions such as: how the hell did he end up looking like a seven year old in the first place? And: what happened that he's back in his own body?

Not the sort of thing he would find out without asking, probably not even the sort of thing he'd find out if he _asked_, yet interesting to think about.

He'd also been seriously tempted to pull a prank or two, but that would definitely blow his cover, and tantei-kun wasn't on the list of people who'd take it well.

_Speaking of tantei-kun . . . _The detective had closed his school books and was currently stretching. _Okay, it really is time to go._

"Leaving already, Kaitou Kid-san?" The confident voice stopped the phantom thief in his tracks.

_Shit. Figures he'd notice me._

Slipping out of the shadows and into the center of the room, Kaito gave the detective his best smirk. "I was considering it. It's getting late after all."

Kudo glanced at a clock, "It's not that late, unless you have some distance to go?"

_Fishing for information,_ Kaito thought, his amusement tinged with respect. This was what he loved about his encounters with Kudo Shinichi. "True, but late enough that staying longer would be imposing on my host."

"And sneaking into their house, and observing them without their knowledge, isn't an imposition?" There was a challenge written in the detective's eyes and a smirk on his face.

"Of course not. How can it be an imposition if they are unaware of my presence?"

To Kaito's surprise Kudo began to laugh. "Something amusing, tantei-kun?"

"You," the blue-eyed detective replied simply, the smug looking smile changing into something more genuine. "You came to check up on me, didn't you?" He didn't wait for a reply, "Would you like a cup of tea, Kid-san?"

Kaito debated it; Kudo wasn't exactly opposed to playing dirty. He had, to name just one occasion, jumped off a building to make Kid come after him. That all or nothing attitude was a quality that Kaito found fascinating.

"No tricks," Kudo assured him, following the likely train of thought. "I owe you for helping me this weekend."

With that Kaito sat himself down in an armchair, "Tea would be good."

While the detective wandered off to prepare the tea, Kaito considered the intelligence of sticking around. He'd already spent most of the weekend past in the detective's company, which had been dangerous enough even if Kudo had been completely out of it. Spending time in his company when his mind was working at a hundred percent was downright stupid.

And then again it was an excellent opportunity to learn more about his most capable opponent. _And you might as well admit you're curious about him._

Well, of course he was. It wasn't every person that walked by who was as smart as Kudo Shinichi. Besides, the challenge was thrilling. And, if he were being honest with himself, Kudo was likeable.

Other than the whole "detective" thing.


	3. Conversations

**Edited: October 30****th****, 2011**

**Chapter Three: Conversations**

"_Shinichi, I . . ." Ran trailed off._

_The two of them were in their otherwise abandoned classroom, supposedly cleaning, when Ran had begun to speak. Shinichi, who was currently facing towards the windows - and away from Ran - closed his eyes, desperately willing her to not say what he thought she was about to._

_He had been 'back' a week, long enough to convince most people that he really was back for good._

_But it wasn't enough._

"_Ran . . ." he began, turning around to find her only a few steps away._

"_Shinichi, I love you!"_

_And just like that the world went crashing down._

_He had known she loved him. Of course he did, she had confessed as much to Conan, and even if she hadn't, her pain when he'd been 'away' spoke for itself._

_When he'd imagined this moment he thought that it would all be over. That he'd be able to pull her into his arms and tell her that he loved her too. The continued existence of the Black Organization had never factored into his dreams, and neither had his own unstable condition._

_It was all too much and he'd only hurt her more if he told her the truth._

_Ran was staring at him, waiting for his answer and looking more uncertain by the second._

"_Ran . . . I - I'm sorry. I love you like family, but . . ." he trailed off, horrified by the suddenly empty expression on Ran's face._

"_Really?" she murmured._

_For a moment he thought that she was going to deny what he said, to accuse him of the lie he had spoken. And God help him, but if she called him on his bluff, he wouldn't have the strength to deny it._

"_I'm sorry," he practically whispered, "I'm so sorry. Please, Ran, I want to stay friends . . ."_

_And suddenly she was wearing a sunny smile, which hurt more than the emptiness had because it was fake._

"_Okay," she said slowly. "You can't help your feelings, so friends is okay."_

_She was backing away, both physically and emotionally._

"_Look, um . . . do you mind finishing up yourself? I promised Dad I'd get home early today."_

"_That's . . . that's fine," he replied, accepting her lie as payment for his own._

_She gathered her stuff and was out the door without another word._

"_You, Kudo Shinichi," he muttered to himself, "are officially the most pathetic person in the world."_

_He continued cleaning._

* * *

It had been a long day.

He had woken up tired and sore, which was never exactly a promising start. School had dragged by, with the only highlight being _yet another_ harsh scolding from Sonoko about the whole situation with Ran.

Then there had been that case after school. He had run into Megure-keibu on his way home, and ended up involved in solving a murder, which had taken far longer than it should have because of the sheer number of suspects involved. _Figures there wouldn't be one single person with a solid alibi._

Even that wouldn't have been so bad, except Takagi-keiji and Satou-keiji had both been there, and it was always a strain to figure out how he was supposed to act around them. Edogawa Conan knew them, but Kudo Shinichi was barely an acquaintance, which made for lots of awkward moments when Shinichi forgot that he hadn't been interacting with them for the last two years.

He also wasn't quite used to being able to just solve the case himself. He'd spent so long guiding the actions of others that he had to keep reminding himself that he was allowed to simply state what he was thinking.

After solving the case - the murderer had been the victim's own son - had come the exhausting process of convincing Megure to not let his involvement in the case be known. Shinichi was still trying to keep a low profile.

_You would think that taking down the head of the organization and several of its top members would have made my life easier._

But no, Vermouth was still around, and just because the B.O. was currently in the middle of internal power struggles it didn't mean that they were harmless. It was all but impossible to tell how many people knew the name of Kudo Shinichi, or realized that he was supposed to be dead. Staying off the radar also made it much easier for Shinichi to keep at his unofficial job, the one that involved tracking down - and taking down - B.O. members. Even if he had to do it one person at a time for the rest of his life.

_Why did I never consider how difficult and time consuming taking down a syndicate as far-reaching and deeply entrenched as they are would be?_

The only answer was that he hadn't been thinking.

But eleven o'clock at night when he'd just gotten home and hadn't eaten yet probably wasn't the time to start thinking about it.

Shinichi unceremoniously dropped his school-bag in the front entrance, grateful that it was Friday and that he didn't have to attempt to finish his homework on top of everything else.

"Wow, you look beat." The voice, oddly cheerful and casual for its owner, startled Shinichi sufficiently to cause him to trip. White-clad arms caught him before he fell flat on his face.

"Good to see you too, tantei-kun!" Kaitou Kid joked, laughter in his voice.

Shinichi jerked out of the phantom thief's arms, face flaming red, "What the hell are you doing here again?" The demand came out harsher than he'd intended.

"I'm hurt," Kid replied dramatically, "Am I not allowed to visit my favourite detective?"

"I'd really rather if you didn't," Shinichi grumbled, ignoring the voice in his head that was accusing him of lying. _I'm not supposed to enjoy the company of a thief!_

"Ah, but I've visited you twice already and you didn't complain either time."

"I was sick the first time and the only reason I didn't call the police the second time was because I owed you a favour." He certainly was not going to disclose the fact that the real reason he hadn't kicked Kid out last time was that he'd been vaguely touched by the obvious attempt to check up on him.

"A favour does not equate to a cup of tea and a civil conversation." The damnable thief was grinning victoriously.

"Idiot. I was being polite." Shinichi stepped around his unwanted guest and starting walking in the direction of the kitchen.

"You're no fun when you're grumpy, tantei-kun," Kid said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I'll be taking my leave then. See you Sunday!"

Shinichi whirled around, his mouth open to retort only to find no trace of the phantom thief. _Good riddance._

A growl from his stomach reminded the irritated detective that he should really get something to eat.

_Grumpy? I've got a right to be. Anyone would be if someone like him had a habit of randomly letting themselves in your house._

_Though maybe I was being a bit harsh . . ._

Making his way into the kitchen, Shinichi was suddenly struck by Kid's parting words.

"'See you Sunday'? I wonder what he meant by . . ." the detective trailed off, his eyes alighting on a piece of paper stuck to his fridge by a magnet.

"Bastard," he murmured, removing the heist notice. Apparently he _would _see the thief on Sunday.

* * *

Slow, sultry jazz filled the room.

He thought that this place suited her, even though he knew just enough to realize that he wasn't looking at her true face. No, for the likes of him this woman would be wearing a disguise.

She took a sip of her cocktail, before turning to look at him. He shivered slightly. That gaze was cold, calculating. There were no illusions here; one misstep and he would be dead without anyone ever being the wiser. It was simply how things worked.

"Well?" she murmured, her voice as sultry as the jazz.

He gulped. "Things are unstable. With that person dead, she has been pulling together what's left of the organization here in Japan, but she's not trusted or liked by many. Combined with the fact that operatives keep disappearing because of the damn FBI, it's a perfect opportunity to . . . rearrange things. "

"Is that so?" She gestured to a nearby waiter, who promptly came over and placed a drink in front of him.

"A thank you gift," she said smoothly, even as he looked hesitantly at the drink.

She smiled at him and took a sip to prove it was harmless before handing it over to him. He tentatively smiled back before taking his own sip.

Pain exploded in his chest. "Why?" he managed to choke out.

"Why?" she leaned close, "Because I don't trust traitors. Especially not ones who are bold enough to betray someone as powerful as Vermouth."

And the woman known only as Daiquiri walked out, leaving the informant to his death.


	4. A Heist of Logic 1

**Edited: October 30****th****, 2011**

**Chapter Four: A Heist of Logic, Part I**

_Delta_

_Epsilon_

_Flying to and from the moon,_

_I shall steal the precious jewel on the coming day of sun._

_The father's fifth is your clue and logic your guide._

_- Kaitou Kid_

". . . this convention is being acclaimed as the largest gathering of mathematicians to be held so far this century. It will cover a wide range of topics and is being held at Tokyo University on the Hongo campus over the course of seven days. Notable guest speakers include . . ."

Inspector Nakamori Ginzo turned off the radio, looking decidedly pissed off, "I don't see why I need either one of you on this. Kid is my territory no matter where the heist is being held, and I've got no use for one interfering detective, let alone two."

Shinichi chose to say nothing, simply allowing Megure-keibu to attempt to calm down the irate leader of the Kaitou Kid Task Force. _You get me because I'm the one the notice was sent to. As for him,_ the teenage detective thought wearily, _you get him because he's the famous detective who hasn't failed a case in the last two years._

Not that 'Sleeping Kogoro' had actually solved even a tenth of those cases on his own.

Megure held up his hands in a placating gesture, "Mouri-san is a great detective and I believe he will be of use to you."

Mouri Kogoro practically preened at the praise, a huge grin spreading on his face.

"As for Kudo-kun, well he's also an excellent detective. Plus he's the one who received the heist notice in the first place."

"Humph. I still don't get that," Nakamori said, stalking up to Shinichi, "Why would Kid leave a heist notice on your fridge?"

"Probably because he wanted Kudo present, though that's something I find interesting myself," a voice interrupted from the doorway.

"Make that _three_ interfering detectives," Nakamori muttered, a vein visibly twitching on his forehead.

Hakuba Saguru didn't look at all disturbed by the lack of a warm welcome. "I assume you've figured out the notice already, Nakamori-keibu? It wasn't particularly difficult."

The police officer straightened and fixed his coat, "The day of sun is basic, it's simply Sunday. Which, of course, means tomorrow. Delta and Epsilon are both Greek letters, which leads us to believe that the object of the heist is Greek in origin. The only likely object currently in Tokyo is . . ."

"The necklace named 'To the Moon and Back,' " Hakuba finished. "Which matches the line on flying to and from the moon."

"But couldn't Delta Epsilon refer to an American university fraternity?" Kogoro inquired. "Greek letters are used for that sort of thing as well."

Nakamori nodded, "I checked out that option already. It was a dead end."

"So where exactly is this necklace?" Megure asked, curiosity filling his voice despite the fact that he was only there to convince Nakamori to take along the two local detectives.

"Shinjuku."

* * *

_"Dimitri," the soft female voice held a hint of a question in it._

"_Jeanne?" he asked, getting up to put his arms around her. "Is something wrong?"_

_She curled into his embrace. "No . . . not really. It's just . . . must you do this? Must you take such risks?"_

_Dimitri sighed, burying his face into her long golden locks. "I must. It is who I am. It is all I know."_

"_This is Paris. We have each other. We can build something new for us both."_

_He closed his eyes tightly in defence against her words, "I cannot."_

"_Why?" she asked in the barest of whispers._

"_I am not a phoenix that can rise from its own ashes, Jeanne. I am simply what I am."_

"_I do not agree," she murmured, pulling away. "Do what you must, but please consider what I have asked."_

_With those words she left him._

"_Jeanne . . ."_

"_Love really is such a weakness," remarked a voice from the shadows._

_Stiffening, Dimitri automatically reached for the blade he had concealed under his jacket before thinking better of it. "You are wrong, love is not a weakness. Love creates, and because it does it is a strength."_

"_People like us do not create, mon Chevalier. We only destroy. You would do well to remember that."_

_A small self-depreciating smile appeared on Dimitri's face. "Maybe."_

* * *

Mouri Ran loved her father dearly and was very proud of him, but there were times when he was just too much. Watching as he argued with Inspector Nakamori over the security procedures that were best for capturing Kaitou Kid, Ran privately decided that this was one of those times.

_It's too bad that Conan-kun isn't here. He always seemed to enjoy Kid's heists._

The thought left the girl a little sad. Her father would never admit it, but Conan's departure had left a hole in their lives. _I bet if he were here right now he'd be wandering around examining everything and getting into trouble for getting in the way of the police._ Chuckling to herself, Ran wandered away from the gaggle of officers and detectives.

It was a mere moment later that she stopped in her tracks at the sight of yet another detective. "Shinichi . . ."

He was leaning against a pillar, looking incredibly handsome in his tuxedo. He had yet to notice her presence, and for a moment she was tempted to turn back and avoid him altogether. _Stop being a coward. He is still your best friend, nothing has changed there._

"Shinichi!" she called out, frowning when he still didn't notice her. Moving closer she noticed that his eyes were half closed and that there were small beads of perspiration gathered on his forehead.

"Shinichi?" she questioned softly, reaching out a hand to touch his shoulder.

He opened his eyes to look at her, "Ran?" His gazed was unfocused and confused, and his voice came out strained. All the discomfort she had been feeling was overridden by concern.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied with a smile, "just a little overheated."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Thanks."

"If you are overheated then maybe we should go outside and get some air." Ran suggested, unconvinced that he was really okay.

"That's . . . Yeah, sure, that's probably a good idea," he murmured.

His agreement only worried her further. _How badly is he feeling that he actually agreed to go outside? Normally he would insist on staying._

The roof was already sealed off, but the officer stationed by the balcony doors took one look at the two of them, smiled and let them through.

Out in the night air the two stood in silence, Ran carefully watching Shinichi's face and Shinichi simply breathing. It was a relief when the teenage detective began to look better after a moment.

_Maybe he really was just overheated._ Somehow the thought just didn't seem right. To her own embarrassment Ran had been watching him a lot lately, and she had noticed that sometimes when he thought no one was looking that Shinichi looked very tired and strained. She'd thought that maybe he was worried about something.

It hadn't occurred to her that maybe he was sick.

But it was occurring to her now, causing her stomach to clench with worry. _All that time he was gone, whenever I did see him he never did look quite healthy. Is there something really wrong with him? Was he trying to keep it from me?_

"Sh-"

"So how did you convince your dad to let you come tonight?" Shinichi asked suddenly, looking like nothing at all was wrong any more.

_Or maybe I am just going crazy and thinking too much._ "I didn't really have to convince him. I just told him I was coming, and Dad accepted it. I guess he has gotten so used to me coming along on cases that unless it is really dangerous he doesn't think much of it anymore."

Shinichi smiled a little at that. "I suppose you wanted to come along since it's the grand opening of a jewellery store?"

Ran blushed slightly, "And what's wrong with that? Besides, Kaitou Kid's heists are always interesting, and it's not like there is a lot of danger. Though I do feel bad for the owner, having his party interrupted by a heist."

"True," Shinichi murmured, looking out at the view. "But somehow I don't think the owner has anything to worry about."

"Shinichi?"

Shinichi blinked as if he hadn't realized that he'd spoken out loud. "It's just a feeling. It's too easy, and something is . . . off about the whole thing."

Suddenly Shinichi turned towards her and smiled, "Or maybe I'm the one who is off. Come on, we should be getting back inside."


	5. A Heist of Logic 2

**Edited: October 30****th****, 2011**

**Chapter 5: A Heist of Logic, Part 2**

_Have you figured it out yet, tantei-kun?_

Kaitou Kid smiled to himself before heading off to his heist.

* * *

Despite the police presence, the grand opening party for Fujita Jewellers was going smoothly. There had yet to be any indication of the phantom thief, and Ran found herself relaxing and simply enjoying being with her childhood friend.

It had been a while since things had felt so utterly normal between the two, because of this Ran wore a bright smile on her face. Shinichi however . . .

_This is the third time since we came inside that he's frowned like that._ "Shinichi, what's wrong? I know that look. You have something on your mind."

He blinked and gave her a small grin."It's nothing."

"It's not nothing," Ran insisted, sighing at his stubbornness. "Are you sure you are feeling okay?"

"I'm fine Ran, it's just the heist. Something isn't right here."

Ran took a good look at his face before accepting that as the truth, "But dad, Hakuba-kun, and Nakamori-keibu are all confident that they have the heist notice figured out." She gestured to where the three in question were gathered. "They even figured out the part about the father's fifth that was giving them trouble, remember? It refers to the father of music, Bach, whose Cello Suite No. 5 is being played later tonight."

Shinichi shook his head. "That's the part that bothers me Ran. I was talking to the event coordinator. The music choice wasn't made until _after_ I received Kid's notice. There is no way Kid could have known what was going to be played tonight."

Ran stared in shock. "Why haven't you told Nakamori-keibu that?"

"Because I don't have an answer yet," Shinichi murmured.

"Ugh. I can't believe I'm missing the lecture for this . . ."

Ran looked around at the sound of the new voice. A small man in a navy blue suit and glasses stood nearby, looking irritated.

"Um, excuse me?" Ran questioned hesitantly, wondering if he had been talking to them.

The man looked surprised, "Oh! I'm sorry, I was talking to myself. I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"Not really," Shinichi replied. "I'm Kudo Shinichi, this is Mouri Ran."

Ran bowed, "Pleased to meet you."

Bowing back, the man introduced himself as Fujita Ken. At the surprise on their faces he offered an explanation, "My father is the owner of the store. I'm not a very good son though. I'm afraid I'd really rather be elsewhere."

"You mentioned a lecture?" Shinichi inquired, ever curious.

"Yes," the man replied. "You see I'm a student of mathematics at Tokyo University. And there is a lecture at the Hongo campus tonight that I was hoping to attend. It's part of the convention that is going on." He looked at his watch and sighed. "Well, the lecture starts at eight, and it's nearly quarter to. So there isn't any chance of going now."

"What was the lecture on?" Ran inquired politely.

"Euclid's fifth postulate. It's very important. The parallel postulate is the difference between regular, Euclidian geometry, and non-Euclidian geometry."

Ran glanced over at Shinichi to see if this made any more sense to him than it did to her, only to find that Shinichi had _that _look on his face, the one that said he was putting together the pieces of a mystery. It gave Ran the oddest sense of deja vu. _Conan-kun looked like that sometimes..._ But that was ridiculous, after all, Conan reminded her of Shinichi, not the other way around.

Suddenly Shinichi's eyes narrowed and a small grin appeared on his face.

"Shinichi?" she whispered, wondering at the change.

"Fujita-san," the teenage detective questioned, "by any chance are there any jewels being shown at the convention tonight?"

"Huh?" The question took the university student by surprise. "Yes, there is a gem. But how did you know? That wasn't supposed to be public knowledge..."

"Just a guess," Shinichi replied. "What can you tell me about the gem?"

"It belongs to one of the private sponsors, a friend of the head of mathematics, though I'm not sure who they are exactly. The jewel is called the Water Star Sapphire, but the secretary told me that the math head always refers to it as the Logos Gem. Apparently it's an inside joke."

"That's it!" Shinichi exclaimed, before glancing at his watch. "Only fifteen minutes to get there!" He started moving through the crowd without any further explanation.

"Shinichi? What is this about?" Ran yelled after her childhood friend.

"Kid's heist!" he called back before disappearing through the exit.

* * *

Dimitri Vasser put down his camera with a sigh. When he'd started out as a freelance photographer for several of the local papers he'd known that there were going to be times when the job was going to be less than interesting. After his last job boring had seemed like a good idea. But a conference on mathematics of all things? That wasn't boring, it was sleep inducing.

At five foot seven inches with sandy-blonde hair and blue eyes saying that Dimitri stood out in a crowd was being polite. It wasn't just his distinctively non-Japanese looks that made him stand out however. There was something about the way he walked, in the very way he held himself, that screamed of self-confidence. And there was something in his eyes that wasn't welcoming.

Despite this Dimitri didn't consider himself to be a bad guy. At least, not anymore. He had some . . . history . . . but he'd left it behind. He was better than that now, though he had maintained the sleek musculature from his past.

However, the fact that he had improved himself didn't mean that he was suddenly interested in math. He wasn't bad at it, just uninterested.

Glancing at his watch, Dimitri decided to take a cigarette break. There was a lecture on something or other he was supposed to be taking pictures of, but given the length of time being given to it on the program taking five minutes - or fifteen - wasn't going to hurt anything. Out of habit Dimitri went to roof rather than outside. There would be less people to bother him there.

* * *

"You're late!" Kaitou Kid's voice accused him just as he managed to reach the roof. "I don't usually have to wait for you, tantei-kun."

"The train was late," Shinichi replied dryly between gasps for air. There was a painful burning sensation in his lungs and an ache in his legs that told him his body was going to exact revenge for his run later. His body just wasn't up to this ever since . . .

"Are you okay?" Kid asked him, abruptly invading Shinichi's personal space.

"Fine," Shinichi snapped, irritated that his discomfort was showing, but still allowing the thief to support some of his weight.

Kid was silent for a moment, before giving the detective one of his infamous grins, "So, how are you planning on capturing me?"

"I already have."

Shinichi could actually see the moment Kid realized that the detective's tranquilizer gun was less than an inch from his neck. "Well then," the phantom thief murmured.

"So," Shinichi inquired, "how do you plan on getting away?"

"Like this," Kid replied.

Before Shinichi could register what was happening, Kid leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips. "Mmph!" was the only sound he could make, even as he pushed the thief away.

Face burning red, the detective attempted to glare at Kid, though he was far too frazzled to manage it well. "I am not gay!" He stated emphatically.

Kid grinned at him. "Neither am I," he replied before disappearing into the night.

* * *

Dimitri couldn't believe his luck. It was nothing short of a miracle that had kept him from being caught - well, that and the judicious use of certain skills of his. But now he had a picture that was much better than anything from a dumb mathematics convention.

Stepping out onto the recently vacated roof, Dimitri pondered which newspapers he was going start the bidding war between.


	6. Headline News

**A/N: **I'd forgotten there was a reason I don't write Heiji much. Osaka-ben seriously does not translate. For that matter I'm not so sure the _Heiji_ translates. Ah well.

I really need to work on the lengths of these chapters, they are all way too short. That said this chapter was an absolute joy to write. It practically wrote itself for me (thus the rather quick update) and I had so much fun with it

* * *

**Chapter 6: Headline News**

The next morning found Kudo Shinichi walking to school with a cellphone held arms length away from his ear. He hadn't expected laughter. Now that he thought about it he really should have given just _who_ he was talking to.

"Are you finished yet, Hattori?" Shinichi half-yelled into his cellphone, unsure if the Osaka teen could hear him over the western detective's laughing fit.

"Oh man. I can't wait 'ta see Kazuha's reaction to this bit of news . . ."

"No!" Shinichi interrupted. "You are _not_ going to tell Kazuha about this. She'll tell Ran! I'm only telling you because I want another opinion on why he did it."

There was a pause in which Hattori Heiji was obviously trying to control his snickers. "Damn, Kudo. It's _Kid_, he probably just did it to mess with your mind. Did a good job of it too from the sounds of it."

"I suppose," Shinichi muttered, not paying any mind to the attention he was receiving as he passed by other Teitan High students.

" 'Sides, didn't you say you'd pretty much caught him? It was a trick to get him out of a spot."

Shinichi sighed as he reached the school gates, "I guess you're right. Anyway, I'm at school now, so I'll talk to you later. Thanks Hattori."

"No problem . . . he seriously kissed you? " Shinichi could hear the laughter starting up again.

"I'm hanging up now," Shinichi replied, ignoring him.

It wasn't until he had put the phone away that he became aware of the looks he was getting. Shinichi was used to getting attention, but there was something really weird about how people were looking at him today.

Things only became stranger as he walked through the schoolyard. No one called out their usual greetings. In fact the males seemed to be avoiding him altogether, going out of their way to stay out of his path and refusing to look directly at him. Well, except for that one guy who had given him a decidedly . . . speculative . . . look. _Was he just checking me out?_

The girls were almost worse. They stood around in little groups giggling amongst themselves, while stealing glances at him that were followed by dramatic sighs. And they were all smiling at him. Every last one. _That's . . . really creepy_, Shinichi decided, desperately looking around for someone who'd act normally.

It was with great relief that he spotted Ran a little distance ahead.

"Ran!" he called out in greeting, jogging to catch up.

"Ah, Sh-Shinichi," Ran stammered, her face turning red.

The detective examined the expression on Ran's face with a frown, "Is something wrong? You're all red."

"I'm fine . . . that is, I'm okay with it. Really, it's alright," Ran replied quickly, refusing to meet his eyes. Before Shinichi could question her about that strange response a voice called out.

"Oi! Kudo-kun!" Sonoko came running up to where the two stood. "I can't believe you took him away from me!"

Shinichi could only gape at Sonoko in utter confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you seen a paper this morning?" Sonoko asked, holding up a paper for his perusal. "_Everyone_ knows about your little make out session."

Shinichi stared in horror at the front page as Ran managed to turn even more red.

"So, is Kid a good kisser?" Sonoko asked with a wide grin.

* * *

Unlike Shinichi, Kaito had, in fact, read the newspaper that morning. Unfortunately, so had his classmates.

"So do you think Kaitou Kid's homosexual?" Aoko asked, looking over Kaito's shoulder at the rather large picture adorning the front page. Kaito twitched.

"Maybe," Akako replied, sounding not at all pleased with the prospect. "It might explain a few things," she muttered under her breath.

"Kaitou Kid is not homosexual," Kaito interjected tersely, ignoring the part of his mind that reminded him that he had initiated that kiss despite the fact that it wasn't strictly necessary.

"What does it matter to you, anyway?" Hakuba responded, his grin positively evil. "_You_ aren't Kaitou Kid."

_Hakuba is enjoying this way too much._

"Leave him be, Hakuba-kun. Kuroba-kun's just finding his manhood threatened by the prospect of his idol being gay. Guy's always find that sort of thing threatening."

The conversation ground to a halt as they all stared at Keiko, not believing she had just said that.

"Anyway . . ." Aoko said haltingly, wondering how Keiko had managed to say that so calmly. "I can't believe that Kudo-tantei is actually involved in a relationship with Kaitou Kid." Her voice became louder and firmer as she became full of righteous indignation. "He's a detective! He should know better than to get involved with a thief! What kind of detective does that?"

"I don't think Kudo actually wanted Kid to kiss him," Hakuba pointed out reasonably. "Take a look at his expression. I surmise that Kid caught him off guard with an . . . unusual . . . method of escape."

"Oh? And where were you and the police during all this that you aren't sure?" Kaito asked teasingly, finally finding his footing in the conversation.

Hakuba opened his mouth to reply only to be interrupted by Akako, "You know. I almost feel bad for Kid, he probably didn't expect anyone to take a picture."

"Kid is not the one you should pity, Akako-san," Hakuba noted tonelessly. "He gets to hide behind that monocle of his. Kudo has to go to school this morning with everyone having seen this," he gestured at the paper, "not to mention the questions about his professionalism that are bound to be brought up. Additionally, Kudo has not been in the papers for some time. This sudden attention may be unwelcome."

"That's . . . surprisingly thoughtful of you," Akako replied, raising an eyebrow.

Hakuba actually blushed a little, "He _is_ a fellow high school detective. And that could have been me."

"Kaito, are you okay?" Aoko asked, looking at her friend in concern.

"I'm fine," Kaito lied cheerfully. Suddenly his concerns about Kid's reputation were thrown down the drain. Concern for his favorite detective took its place.

_Tantei-kun is going to kill me,_ he thought mournfully, _and I'll deserve it._

* * *

"Chris, darling!"

Vermouth was generally an unflappable woman, but the chipper and badly accented Japanese caused her eyebrow to twitch slightly. She continued walking to her destination without bothering to stop for the woman who was trying to catch up.

"Really, Chris, you are so rude," the woman informed her as she caught up. "Don't you even have time for an old friend?"

At this Vermouth did pause to give the woman a look, only to have an article posted in a shop window briefly catch her attention. She forced herself to refocus on the irritation at hand.

"What are you doing here, _Veronica_?"

"Checking up on you of course," she replied, her voice losing all semblance of cheer. "But you already know that, don't you, Vermouth? Just as you know that there are . . . concerns about the situation here in Japan."

Almost magically a smile reappeared, "But you were heading somewhere. We'll have a little chat later."

"Of course," Vermouth replied, not liking that smile.

* * *

Daiquiri waited for Vermouth to turn the corner before taking a look at the paper that had caught the other woman's attention.

"Kudo Shinichi . . . well, Chris, let's see if we can't get into that little head of yours."


	7. The Meaning of Things

**A/N: **The worst part about being inspired for one story is that you start ignoring the other ones. At this rate my Danny Phantom readers are going to get mad at me.

I am deeply indebted to Wikipedia. All hail the source of random facts! (Though I actually knew the math stuff already and a good chunk of the stuff on Mercury)

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Meaning of Things **

Something was wrong. Dimitri knew it the second he walked into his third floor apartment. His hand moved of its own accord, bringing out the slim knife that he still carried on his person. Old habits were hard to break, and for once he was glad of it.

Moving in near silence, Dimitri carefully made his way to the kitchen door. The _open_ kitchen door. _Sloppy_, he thought, _or purposeful . . ._

"Will you stop slinking around out there? If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already," called out a female voice.

_Shit. Her._

Dimitri walked into his kitchen, senses on full alert and knife still held at ready.

She was sitting at his table, legs crossed with the newspaper and a large purse in front of her. In her hands was an orange that she was peeling as if she were an old friend who'd dropped by to say hello.

"What the hell do you want?" he demanded.

At this she stopped peeling the orange and looked up at him with sharp brown eyes. "The knife really isn't necessarily," she informed him, ignoring his question. "You know," she continued, indicating the newspaper, "you do take impressive photographs. But personally I think it's a waste of your skills."

Dimitri glared at her. "I'm retired," he told her in a clipped voice.

She waved off this bit of information as if it was of no importance, "Of course, of course. I was a little surprised, however, to read the name you are using printed so obviously in the paper. Really, if you didn't want to be found you shouldn't have used _her _last name."

His eyes narrowed. "That's none of your business. Tell me what you want or get out of my apartment."

Brown eyes searched his expression, "I want what I've always wanted from you, mon Chevalier."

"I told you, I'm retired."

She laughed, "So certain. But I think I have something that will bring you out of retirement for one last job"

"Nothing like that exists," he replied.

"I know who ordered her death. I'll give you the name, after you complete a job for me. I'll give you proof if you want it. And I'll remove myself from your life afterwards."

Dimitri froze. It was a lie, it had to be. But if it wasn't . . . "How do I know you are telling me the truth?"

Elegant shoulders shrugged, "You don't. But tell me, Dimitri, can you live with the possibility that I'm not?"

Dimitri struggled with himself. It was dangerous to trust this woman, to become involved with her in any way. He had been down that path before, and he wasn't sure that he could get out if he went down it again. But what she was offering, if there was even a chance . . .

"Who's the target?" he asked, putting away his knife for the first time during the conversation.

"Kudo Shinichi. You should already be familiar with him after that lovely picture you took last night, but I prepared some information for you anyway." She got up from her seat and removed a folder from her purse. Laying the folder on the table, she walked by him and made her way to the entrance. Dimitri followed her.

Just before opening the door to leave, she turned, "Oh, and I'd be obliged if you could make it extremely public. I want to see it on the front page of every newspaper in the country."

He raised an eyebrow but didn't question.

This time she opened the door before turning again, "Thanks for the orange."

Dimitri hadn't even realized she'd taken it.

* * *

"_So, is Kid a good kisser?"_

Shinichi glared at his math textbook without actually seeing it. _Damn you, Sonoko._ Despite the lack of sleep he'd gotten last night he had mostly been able to avoid thinking about the kiss. He'd thought plenty about why Kid had done it and about the retribution in store the next time he saw the thief, but he'd avoided inspecting the kiss itself.

There were better things to be thinking about now too, like Ran's reaction or the danger presented by the newspaper article. However, Sonoko's question - which he had no intention of answering - left him thinking of little else.

Shinichi was not naturally given to introspection around his own feelings and reactions. But Sonoko's question inevitably led down that path and brought up a pile of other questions in the process.

Was Kid a good kisser? Much to his discomfort, Shinichi had to admit that yes, he was. In spite of his shock and embarrassment the kiss hadn't been entirely unpleasant. It had been short, and hadn't been very intimate as kisses go, but there had been enjoyment to it.

And that fact left Shinichi hopelessly confused. What did it _mean_ that he'd somewhat enjoyed being kissed by Kaitou Kid?

Regardless of his statement to Kid the previous night, Shinichi didn't really have any objection to homosexuality itself. It was just that he didn't identify as homosexual, or bi for that matter, and the sudden disruption of his personal world view was more than a little disconcerting. He had only ever really been attracted to Ran. His assumption had been that he was therefore straight.

His physical reaction to Kid's kiss said something else altogether. Would he react that way if he was kissed by anyone, guy or girl? Or was there something special about Kid?

Shinichi hoped it was the former. He wasn't sure if he could deal with the implications of the latter.

"Shinichi? Shinichi, it's break."

Shinichi looked up to find Ran looking down at him in concern. _Oh God, Ran._

"Sorry, spaced out."

"What else is new? You're always thinking about something." She smiled at him and for a moment everything was almost normal. Except there was a bubble of space around them where people were avoiding getting too close, and Shinichi could feel the speculative gazes on him. Not to mention that Shinichi suddenly found himself very uncertain of some things that he'd absolutely _known_ before. Truth couldn't change that quickly, could it?

"You never did explain why you went off in such a hurry last night. I mean," Ran blushed slightly at this, "obviously it had to do with the heist, and . . . I'd like to hear your explanation of the heist notice."

This had to be hard for her, but she was trying anyway. Shinichi managed a 'cocky detective' grin for her, "You know that the part I was having trouble with was the 'father's fifth.' I made the connection to the mathematics conference when we were talking with Fujita-san. Euclid is known as the father of geometry, and Fujita-san had mentioned that the lecture last night was on Euclid's fifth postulate. The rest fell into place after that."

Ran nodded.

"Delta and Epsilon are Greek letters that are often used in mathematical theory. Additionally Euclid was a Greek mathematician, thus the beginning of the note." Shinichi began to relax as the familiar routine of explaining his deductions settled his troubled thoughts. "The line 'flying to and from the moon' was just Kid telling us what direction he was coming from and that he would be using his glider. Nakamori-keibu had already correctly interpreted the 'day of sun' as Sunday and I have already explained the part about the father's fifth."

"What about the very last part, the bit about logic being your guide?"

"I think it was supposed to have a couple of meanings. The English word logic comes from the Greek word logos."

Ran's face lit up. "Oh! Like how Fujita-san told us the Water Star Sapphire was also called the Logos Gem?"

Shinichi smiled at her, pleased with her noticing that. "That's one of the meanings. Given that I was the one who received the notice I think it may have also been a challenge. Kid was asking me to use my logic to figure him out. Incidently, logic is also a branch of mathematics."

_And in philosophy, during the time of Plato, logos described human reason, as well as the knowledge men have of the world. And of each other. Fitting for myself and Kid._

'I wonder why it's called the Logos Gem?"

"You know," Shinichi admitted, "I really have no idea."

* * *

"This is becoming a bad habit on your part." The familiar voice was followed by a thumping sound. Kaito winced at the tone.

"Bitting ones nails is a bad habit, tantei-kun. I do not equate this with nail biting. "

Even though it was dark out Kaito had found Shinichi in his backyard. Watching as the detective kept a soccer ball in the air, Kaito found a place to lean against the fence where he could see Shinichi's face.

"Why are you here, Kaitou Kid-san?"

"I . . ." Kaito hesitated. He wasn't entirely sure why he was there himself. "I wished to apologize. The potential consequences of last night's escape were . . . not well considered beforehand."

_Thunk_. The soccer ball ceased moving as it's owner allowed it to fall to the ground and placed a foot on top of it. "You've made my life a lot more difficult."

Kaito didn't bother to protest that he hadn't known about the photographer.

"You keep inviting yourself into my home," Shinichi continued, his voice perfectly calm. "You delivered a heist notice directly to me. And you kissed me last night. What do you want from me?"

As Shinichi sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, Kaito suddenly became aware of just how tired the detective looked.

"I am not sure," Kaito admitted. "Something has changed, and it has to do with you. I am trying to figure out what it is."

". . . okay." Shinichi began bouncing the soccer ball again.

It was a long time before either spoke again.

"You know," Shinichi voiced idly, "I never did get to see the objective of last night's heist."

Kaito relaxed, knowing that he was forgiven even without the words being said. "Here," he reached into a hidden pocket, "catch."

Shinichi managed to catch the gem with little problem, though he lost his soccer ball in the process.

"Why is it called the Logos Gem?" Shinichi wondered aloud as he looked at the sapphire in his hands.

"You don't get it?" Kaito asked. "Think about it, tantei-kun. It's proper name is the Water Star Sapphire. What else do you know of that is called the water star?"

Kaito couldn't help but grin when he saw Shinichi's mind make the connection.

"Suisei. In English it's the planet Mercury . . . you could just as easily call this gem Mercury's Sapphire."

"Logos has a lot a different meanings," Kaito said conversationally. "It has meaning in Judaism and Christianity, as well as several different meanings in philosophy. But even in ancient Greek the word has more than one meaning. Reason, calculation, ratio, study, story, oration . . ."

"Quote, discourse, speech and word," Shinichi finished. "And Mercury - Hermes to the Greek - was a messenger god. A god of oration."

"Precisely so," Kaito replied, letting his gaze wander to the night sky, "The line of reasoning is a bit long, but you can see where someone interested in both mathematics and religion - such as the owner - might get it."

"Hermes was also a god of thieves," Shinichi informed him, a tinge of humour in his voice.

Kaito laughed, "To be expected. He was the god of crossing boundaries. If the Greek gods ruled modern society that would probably also make him the god of detectives."

"I think I know already, but what makes you say that?"

Kaito looked at the high school detective, "Because you are always crossing boundaries, tantei-kun. You forge a path between the present and the past with your deductions. You find connections between the living and the dead. And you cross the boundary from your own thoughts into the thoughts of others," at this his made a face, "regardless of whether or not they want you there. It is what makes you such a good critic."

"And here I thought you didn't like critics."

"I can make exceptions."


	8. Two Phone Calls

**A/N: **Bah! These two are such a pain to put together. Kaito is cooperating well enough, but Shinichi is being a stubborn ass. I swear it would be a lot easier if I didn't like Ran. Things are so simple when you can just bash or ignore the canon love interest . . .

Anyway, here is a short chapter for you, just to let you know that I still love you all.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Two Phone Calls and a Game of Checkers**

"How are you?" the voice on the other end of the phone demanded.

Ran smiled a little, she should have known that Kazuha would call. "Honestly?"

"Yes. Honestly. No holding it in, I want the truth." Somehow the Oskan girl had become one of her best friends over the last two years. Not that Sonoko wasn't great, but there were things that Kazuha just understood that Sonoko never would.

"I'm . . . relieved. Is that strange?"

There was a pause, "I guess that depends on what you are relieved about. _She's fine! Now get out of my room aho!_"

Ran laughed, "Hattori-kun is there?"

"Yes," Kazuha huffed, "being an aho as usual. He wants to make sure you're okay, but he's trying to find out by listening to our conversation . . . hang on a sec . . . _Heiji get your ass out of here!_" Ran giggled a little as she heard a scuffle, the sound of a door being shut and the protests of a concerned detective.

"Okay. Now that he's gone, what do you mean by being relieved?"

The question sobered the Teitan high school student, "I . . . well, it's just that . . . if it's true, than none of this is my fault. It means that I didn't do anything wrong that caused him to reject me . . ."

"Ran . . ."

Ran hurried to cut her friend off, "Things were _good_ between us today. I mean, it was a little embarrassing at first, because I kept picturing that photo whenever I saw him, but we talked and he was his annoying detective self."

"As long as you're okay," Kazuha muttered doubtfully.

"I am. Really." And to her surprise Ran noticed that she was telling the truth. Something inside of her had shifted upon talking to Shinichi that day. She still loved him, that would never change, but it was almost okay that he didn't love her back. As long as he didn't loose the smile that had been on his face while they had chatted.

"You should have seen him, Kazuha . . . he's been so . . . dragged out. He has been looking terrible, he tries to hide it but he's tired and depressed. Sick almost. But today, he looked more alive. More like himself. He had that look on his face like he was trying to figure out a puzzle."

"You've been worried about him." It wasn't a question.

"Yes," Ran murmured.

Kazuha sighed, "I'll ask Heiji to keep tabs on him. The two of them talk pretty often, and if anyone can figure out what's been going on with him it's Heiji."

Ran ignored the jealousy that flared up at that comment. There had been a time when she had been the only one who could work out what was bothering Shinichi. "Thanks."

There was a slight pause in the conversation as both girls were at a loss for what to say.

"So . . . Ran, stop me if this is weird . . . but . . . what did you think of the photo? I mean, the two of them . . ."

Ran blushed and mumbled something incoherent.

"What did you say?"

"I said it was kind of sexy." If it was possible Ran blushed even harder as Kazuha laughed and agreed with her.

* * *

When the phone rang Shinichi wasn't quite fast enough. 

"Hello?"

Shinichi mumbled curses under his breath as the internationally wanted thief, Kaitou Kid, picked up the phone and answered in Shinichi's voice.

"Just a minute, oka-san, my hands are full here," Kid lied smoothly, "I'm going to put you on speaker phone."

'Your mother' Kid mouthed unnecessarily, Shinichi had picked that up already.

Kudo Yukiko's voice came through a moment later, "What are you doing that you need to put me on speaker phone?" There was a teasing tone in her voice that Shinichi really didn't want to think about.

"Just in the library putting back some books," Shinichi replied.

"Well, that's not very exciting."

"Do I want to know what you were thinking?"

Kid raised an eyebrow at the tone in Shinichi's voice, to which Shinichi shook his head. He was not about to explain the strange ways in which his mother thought.

"No, probably not," Yukiko admitted with a laugh. "So, Shin-chan, how are you doing?"

"Fine," Shinichi answered slowly, "why do you ask?" At this point Kid had taken his seat again and had moved a piece on the game board between the two.

"Can't a mother just want to check in on her son?" Yukikio replied with a pout in her voice.

Shinichi moved a piece on the board and watched as Kid took his own turn. "Maybe other mothers can. With you there is always more than one thing."

"My own son, so untrusting!"

"For the record you have done such trustworthy deeds as kidnaping me and coming here because you were angry at dad. You've also snuck into the house without telling me and shot me with a water pistol when I went to investigate."

This time Kid's eyebrow shot even further up. 'Don't ask,' Shinichi mouthed.

"Hey! I was useful that time," Yukiko protested.

Shinichi smiled at the memory and relented a little, "Yeah, you were. So to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Well, see there's this picture that was in some of the newspapers your dad likes to keep up with . . ."

Shinichi bit back a groan, not daring to look at Kid. "And?" he replied, not willing to broach the topic unless she did it first.

"And I just wanted to tell you how cute I thought it was. You and Kaitou Kid, it's like something out of a shoujo romance."

Shinichi couldn't believe his ears. His mom thought it was cute?

"You have to be joking..."

"No, not at all. I mean, I always thought you'd end up with Ran, but it really doesn't matter to me as long as you are happy. Though I suppose the whole 'detective and thief' thing causes some problems . . ."

There was a choking sound from the Kid. Shinichi looked at his guest, only to realize that the thief was holding back laughter.

"Mom. I am not attracted to Kaitou Kid. He kissed me so he could escape. There is nothing more to it."

"Really? Oh well." She actually sounded disappointed! "I'm still keeping a copy of the picture."

Kid seemed to find this even funnier, Shinichi just scowled at him.

"Anyway sweetie, your father says you should be careful due to the publicity. He recommends that you keep a lower profile than before until this calms down."

"Is that all he said?" Shinichi asked, almost dreading the answer.

"About the photo you mean? Yes."

Shinichi wasn't sure whether he should be relieved about this or not. But his father was a logical man and had probably worked out what happened.

"Though he did say something odd when he first saw it."

"Oh?" Shinichi prompted.

"He kept muttering about how glad he was that the original Kid wasn't gay."

It was Shinichi's turn to hold back laughter, the look on Kid's face was priceless.

"Did he now?"

"I'm off now, Shin-chan! Be sure to tell Ran I say hi."

Shinichi offered an appropriate response before getting up to turn off the speaker phone.

"So," Kid questioned dramatically as soon as Shinichi hung up the phone. "You aren't attracted to me in the least little bit?"

Shinichi glared at the thief. _- Strong arms around him. Firm lips. A spark of something before reality came crashing down. -  
_

"No," he answered firmly. "Not in the least little bit."

Kid laughed, "Good. That would be awkward. For the record I'm not attracted to you either."

Shinichi was too busy wondering about the odd little twinge that statement caused in his stomach to notice the slight shake in the kaitou's laugh.

"I believe it is your turn, tantei-kun." Kid gestured to the game of checkers that had been ignored for the last few minutes.

Shinichi sighed before taking his turn.


	9. On Your Mark

**A/N: **It's interesting how characters take over their own development without any input from me. Dimitri is not at all what I planned for him to be, he has chosen to take himself elsewhere despite retaining the original background I worked out for him. I would mind less if the characters would let me in on their plans. Neither Daiquiri nor Vermouth seem to want to let me in on their plans, or their personas, and Shinichi is being an uncooperative little pain. I also still maintain my question about whether or not Aoko has a personality.

Oh, any resemblance that Crystal Lombardi holds to a real life person is purely coincidental. She's totally fictional.

* * *

**Chapter 9: On Your Mark**

Dimitri sighed in irritation as his 'bullet' hit a few centimeters right of its target. _Damn woman. Why the hell does she want it to be 'public' anyway? I could have gotten this over with already, a quick flick of the knife down a dark alleyway and it would be over._ _Or a thin blade shoved up the back of his skull on his way home. The boy has enough enemies to pin it on._

Abruptly Dimitri realized just what he'd been thinking and cursed under his breath. It was too easy to slip back into old thought patterns, old behaviors. That blood stained part of him craved the comfortable familiarity of a blade.

He ruthlessly tossed aside his thoughts and sighted his target again. Slowly he pulled back on the trigger with even pressure. _Click. Bang._

A little to the left this time. Dimitri ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. Guns just weren't his choice of weapon. It didn't feel right.

_It's not supposed to. You don't want it to feel right._

It didn't help that the weapon he was currently practicing with was not your basic firearm. _That woman wants it this way. Her choices on the execution of this, you just have to follow orders._

He had been surprised when he had looked through the information Daiquiri had provided and found thorough instructions. Surprised and a bit relieved: it made it just that much different from his old jobs. And he desperately needed it to be different.

There had been a time when he would have been insulted to receive such directions. But there was also a time when he had been suave, sophisticated and utterly ruthless. _And yet you still fell in love._

It was his downfall, and his saving grace.

Now he was someone else entirely, someone coarse and bitter, but somehow a much better person for it. He had been changed by her, and changed even more by her death. She had been convinced he could reform. After she died he became desperate to prove her right.

Ironic that it was her death that was bringing him back to this.

_Just this last job, then one personal errand and it's over. I promise you that, Jeanne, but this much I have to do._

Sight the target. Pull back on the trigger.

_Click. Bang._

It was dead on target this time.

* * *

"Oh wow, she's gorgeous!" Aoko exclaimed, her eyes wide. "I mean, her pictures were always pretty, but I never realized how beautiful she would be in real life. She's so exotic."

"Aoko," Kaito asked, mystified, "what are you talking about?"

"Crystal Lombardi."

This answer did nothing to alleviate Kaito's confusion. "Okay. Now, who is Crystal Lombardi, and why are you talking about her?"

Aoko huffed her impatience at Kaito's lack of knowledge, "She's a famous American fashion designer, and I'm talking about her because she's right there."

"Right where?"

"You can't miss her. She's right... oh..." Finally spotting Kaito's problem Aoko relieved her childhood friend of some of his burden of bags and boxes so he could see properly. "There," she repeated, gesturing in the correct direction.

Kaito followed her gesture towards a small stage that was set up in the middle of the mall. Sure enough there seemed to be some sort of mini fashion show going on, with a rather striking woman currently walking up the runway to much applause.

The teenage thief was a people watcher by nature, but he had to admit, he had never seen anyone quite like this woman. He would hazard a guess that she came from a mixed Italian-African decent, given her Italian facial structure and dark features. Her long hair was curly and a dark black with red highlights, her skin was several shades darker than was standard for those of Italian decent. She was tall and curvy, facts that her clothing was obviously meant to emphasize.

Kaito would be willing to bet that her eyes were brown.

The woman Aoko had identified as Crystal Lombardi finally reached the microphone, "Thank you all so much for coming!"

Kaito winced. _She may be pretty, but wow her accent is terrible._

Her Japanese was heavily accented with the kind of harsh sounds that only native English speakers ever managed to inflict on the language. It was like she didn't know how to pronounce the vowels.

Somehow she managed to be understandable . . . barely.

"Today has been a preview of the much larger show I'll be holding two weeks from now," she flashed a bright smile at the roar of approval from the gathered crowd. "Unfortunately you'll need a ticket or an invitation to get into that one."

She paused slightly, waiting for one of the models to bring up a bucket. "However, there is someone here today who is going to be lucky! We have been putting your names into this bucket throughout the show, the winner will received two tickets to my fashion show. Now's the time to send up a prayer that I pick out your name!"

"Needs a drum-roll," Kaito remarked idly as Ms Lombardi picked out a name.

Aoko glared at him and told him to shush.

"Mouri Ran-san!" was called out to much applause.

Kaito snapped to attention the moment he heard the name that was called.

_Mouri-san? If she's here then . . ._ Kaito expertly scanned the audience. A moment later he found exactly who he had been looking for.

Kudo Shinichi stood in the crowd looking half bored and half amused. Close to him Suzuki Sonoko was excitedly trying to push Mouri Ran towards the stage to claim her prize.

Kaito examined Shinichi's face and body language, looking for the signs of illness and exhaustion he kept noticing from the detective. _There. He's slouching more than usual and his shoulders are dropped a bit lower._

It had been Monday when he had last seen his rival, it was Friday now and though Kaito hadn't seen Shinichi during the week he had spent a lot of time thinking about him and their recent encounters.

He had yet to come up with an explanation for why he was suddenly so interested in the other teen. Nor could Kaito find an explanation for why he wanted to see Shinichi more often. But his pondering had led to one conclusion that made Kaito seriously worried.

Something was wrong with Shinichi. And not just a little wrong either.

"Kaito!"

Kaito jumped at his name being practically yelled in his ear. "Ow! Aoko, what was that for?"

"I said your name three times!" Aoko informed him, "What is wrong with you? You've been spacing out like that all week."

Kaito blinked, he hadn't realized he had been so obviously distracted. "Nothing wrong with me," Kaito replied giving her a wide grin, "but what about you? We're in our last year of high school and you are still underdeveloped!"

Laughing, Kaito didn't even wait for Aoko's angry response to begin running.

* * *

Vermouth typed her latest information into the file without really seeing it. Her mouth was set into a grim line and her eyes were narrowed. _This is taking too long._

As she closed the file and set the laptop aside, her eyes wandered over to where Monday's edition of the newspaper was sitting on a coffee table.

Daiquiri's appearance in Japan had moved her deadline up, but that article had moved it even further up. And there just was not enough time, the process was an intricate one that required a subtle touch, not the sledge hammer she was going to have to use at this rate. Sledge hammers, after all, left debris and dust everywhere. And that wouldn't do.

_You are just going to have to wait, silver bullet-kun. You and your gentleman thief._

Picking up her cell phone, Vermouth frowned at the text message she had left open on the screen.

_Just make sure you stay alive until I can get to you._


	10. Something To It

**A/N: **Well. Another stupidly short chapter. I suppose you are all used to it by now. I'm just not a "long chapter" sort of girl. I've always been a bit too concise for my own taste (be frightened, I can't imagine how long this story would be if I wasn't, as it is we've only gotten through one of my three or four major plot events).

Anyway, to loose any sense of dignity for a moment: Please review! There are 76 of you with this story on alert! I would really like more reviews than the six I got for last chapter! (huge thanks to those who did review, by the way). This is going to sound so stereotypical, but reviews really do help me write faster. (Come on guys!!!)

Ahem. Bringing back my dignity (if that is possible). You guys are going to kill me for this chapter. You really, really are.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Something To It . . .**

It was early Saturday morning and Haibara Ai was angry. It was easy for Shinichi to realize this, based on her rigid posture and the way her eyes were narrowed. His biggest clue, however, was the glare she was sending his way.

Being on the receiving end of Haibara's anger was extremely uncomfortable.

The scientist had predictably chosen to stay a child and grow up alongside Ayumi and the rest. Their height difference wasn't helping Shinichi in the least. Haibara was a force to be reckoned with.

"I warned you before, Kudo," she ground out, ire making her voice tight. "You cannot keep up this pace. You are destroying your body by trying." Haibara gestured to a stack of paper that contained the latest test results.

Shinichi winced, knowing that the results were bad, but his resolve only hardened, "What do you expect me to do? Lie at home doing nothing?"

"I expect you to do what you need to in order to stay alive!" she exploded. "What the hell are you thinking? Solving murder cases, tracking down syndicate members," she picked up a newspaper letting him see the front page, "running down Kaitou Kid! The only thing you should be doing is living your everyday life!"

"This is my everyday life," Shinichi replied calmly.

A beat of silence.

"Then you might want to rethink your priorities," Ai answered quietly. "I do not want to attend your funeral any time soon. Not after all the work I've put in for you."

Shinichi blinked, taken aback. That was probably as close as Haibara would ever get to admitting she cared about him. "I'll be more careful," he promised seriously, before grabbing his coat, "anyway, I have to go."

The detective paused in the doorway to glance back at the young scientist, "Relax. It's not like I'm about to drop dead in the middle of the street." With that last comment he was gone.

Ai stared at the door he had left through, "That's exactly what I'm worried will happened."

* * *

The first thing that occurred to Kaito was that Shinichi looked pensive tonight. _No, pensive isn't quite the right word. Brooding is better._

The second thing that occurred to Kaito was that he was stupidly happy to see the detective, brooding or not.

The third thing that occurred to Kaito was that he had to be completely brain dead to go out of his way to see a detective. Again. Not that this stopped him.

Shinichi appeared to be doing homework again, though Kaito found the idea of doing homework on a Saturday evening reprehensible. Not that Shinichi seemed to be really working. His books were open, he had a pen in his hand, and he was dutifully staring at a page in his math textbook, but Kaito doubted that the detective was debating mathematics behind that intense expression.

"Pondering the nature of existence, tantei-kun? Or is it just a really hard problem?"

Shinichi jerked, his pen clattering to the floor, and his body tensing. A split-second later he seemed to realize who it was and relaxed, "Don't you have anything better to do?"

Kaito stared at him in surprise. Shinichi _always_ knew when someone was watching him. For him to react that way just now . . . "What can I say? There was a hole in my social calendar."

"And you thought a visit to me would fill it in nicely," Shinichi muttered dryly, but Kaito was pleased to notice that there was no real malice in his tone. Just a sort of tired amusement. "You do realize that this is my room, yes?"

Kaito make a show of looking around, "I had gathered something of the sort."

Shinichi opened his mouth to say something further, then closed it again with a rueful shake of his head. Leaning over he picked up his pen and brought his attention back to the math questions.

Kaito stood in the doorway for a moment before shrugging and settling himself on the other side of the low table Shinichi was working on (a slightly tricky venture due to his cape, but he managed anyway).

Some slight of hand produced a couple of pieces of lined paper and a pen directly in front of Kaito. Humming tunelessly Kaito began to write.

"English homework?" Shinichi ventured a few minutes later, doing his best to read the foreign language upside down.

The phantom thief nodded, "I'll transfer it to my notebook later, but I've got nothing else to do. Could plan my next heist but that might be counter-productive with a detective sitting across from me." To Kaito's delight Shinichi chuckled.

"Might be the case. By the way, in your third sentence you want the T - O - O version of too instead of T - O. Use the extra 'o' when the meaning is basically 'also.'"

Kaito glanced at the sentence and grimaced, "Dumb mistake. I'm pretty good at it, but English is not my best subject."

"What is?" Shinichi asked.

Eyeing Shinichi's expression, Kaito realized that for once the detective wasn't fishing for information, he was just asking out of interest. "Math," he replied, knowing that he shouldn't. _This is stupid, Kaito. The more information you give him, the more dangerous this becomes. And it's already dangerous._ "What about you?"

"Japanese language. I'm fairly good with languages in general, and I am basically fluent in English, but my top marks are in Japanese. It comes in handy. You wouldn't believe how often people leave clues connected to written language. Besides," Shinichi laid down his pen, "I read a lot when I was younger. Still do."

Kaito laughed, "Maybe we should switch homework then." He swiped Shinichi's math workbook before the other teen could say a word.

Flipping through, Kaito gave an appreciative whistle, "Man. And I thought Hakuba was anal retentive. Do you _ever_ skip steps?" Looking at the meticulous work Kaito marveled at how different it was from his own hasty scrawl.

"Sometimes, but only with little things. It's bad practice to skip steps."

Kaito idly began doodling in the margins of Shinichi's notebook, "I skip steps all the time."

"I doubt it," Shinichi replied with a smirk, forgoing any attempt to retrieve his work in favor of inspecting his companion. Kaito gave him a curious look.

The young detective waved off the look, "I'm sure you don't write everything down. But I doubt you actually _skip_ doing any steps. Someone like you would think through everything, probably so quickly you don't even realize you are doing it."

Suddenly it dawned on Kaito that they were no longer talking about math. "Not everything. Too many factors to think through everything, tantei-kun. That's where impulse, instinct and creativity come in. Even for you."

"Impulse, instinct and creativity . . ." Shinichi repeated to himself, his expression revealing that his thoughts were far away. "What about emotions?"

"Well those," Kaito finished his doodle with a small flourish, "are in play long before reasoning steps in."

"So tell me, Kaitou Kid-san, was it emotion, reason, impulse, instinct or creativity that caused you to kiss me?"

* * *

Had it come from any other source, Dimitri would have been impressed with the work. As it was he carefully fingered the cloth wondering just how she knew his measurements. It was . . . uniquely disturbing . . .

At least it was relatively unlikely that the box contained any unpleasant surprises. Regardless, Dimitri was extremely careful in removing and examining the contents. Everything was there, and everything was perfectly done down to minute detail. Dimitri shook his head, _An awful lot of trouble for a simple job. Wonder who she's sending a message to?_ He quickly dismissed the thought. Questions like that could get him killed.

Now that everything was laid out, Dimitri took a second look at each piece and noticed something he had missed the first time.

He slipped the piece of paper out of the pocket it had been placed in and unfolded it. A quick message had been typed on it.

_You will see it next Friday_.

Things were starting to move.

Which meant he needed more target practice.


	11. Budding Relationships

A _very_ short chapter for you. Hopefully the next one will both be longer and not so long in coming...

* * *

**Chapter 11: Budding Relationships**

_The masquerade ball had brought out the rich and the famous, all draped in the finest of formal dress. It was like walking into a fairytale palace during the happily ever-after._

_But if this was a fairytale, then she was the princess with her artfully arranged golden locks, her perfect skin and her brilliantly blue eyes. For a moment he wondered if he was looking at Cinderella at the ball, before he recalled who she was from his files._

_Jeanne Vasser, only child of the very man he was here to kill that night. He had thought she was lovely from the file photo, but seeing her in real life was something else. He found himself wondering if she knew of her father's business practices, and what she might think of his partners._

_Almost idly he considered mixing business with pleasure for once. With a little maneuvering he could potentially secure both a dance and an introduction to the father._

_Movement towards a door that no one should have been going through caught his eye. Speaking of Monsieur Vasser ..._

_Completely unnoticed Dimitri slipped into a room connected to the one which his target was now occupying._

_Later as his plunged a long, thin knife through the back of Monsieur Vasser's neck and into his brain, Dimitri found himself wondering if it might still be possible to secure that dance. _

* * *

The reigning silence was extremely uncomfortable. At least it was for Kaito. He had a suspicion that Shinichi was not in any way uncomfortable. The detective sat there looking for all the world like he hadn't just dropped a bomb-shell of a question on his . . . _His what? _Kaito's own mind mocked him with the question. What was he to Shinichi? What was Shinichi to him?

"Who says it couldn't have been a little of all of them, tantei-kun?" Kaito replied, falling back on the jesting tones of Kaitou Kid.

Shinichi cocked his head slightly, his gaze narrow and measuring. Kaito desperately held onto his poker face, fiercely unnerved but not willing to show it.

"I suppose that's likely," Shinichi acknowledged. "So, all of the above it is."

Kaito relaxed a notch, thinking that would be as far as this conversation would go.

"Still, I can't help but wonder. Surely you had other options for escape, you always do. Thinking back on it I can think of several myself. Especially given my physical condition at the time."

"I'm shocked, tantei-kun. I believe that's the first time I've heard you admit to a weakness."

Shinichi shrugged, "Neither of us is stupid, you've almost certainly figured out that much. Now, stop trying to change the topic."

_Maybe it's time for just a little honesty._ "It was the first thing I thought of," Kaito admitted, dismissing the seriousness of the situation with an idle hand gesture and his tone. "Quick thought, quick action. Often my first thought is the one I go with. Sometimes that leads to strange solutions."

Shinichi grinned at that, "You might say that. I've been known to come up with a strange solution or two."

Tension broken Kaito handed back Shinichi's homework. "As fun as this has been, tantei-kun, I should get going."

Both of them got up, Kaito debating the best way to leave without being seen. He eyed the window for a moment. "Tantei-kun, what do you think . . ." His voice dropped off mid-sentence.

"Shinichi?" he asked, alarmed at how pale the detective had gotten abruptly.

Blue eyes looked at him, vague confusion showing, "Just a dizzy spell," Shinichi murmured swaying slightly.

"Are you sure?" Kaito managed to ask before letting out a curse as the detective dropped in a dead faint.

* * *

Ran had been enjoying a quiet evening at home when her cell phone began to ring. She considered ignoring it altogether in favor of the novel she was reading, but on the fourth ring it began to be annoying.

"Hello," she answered, annoyance making her tone a little sharp.

"Mouri-san?" A panicked male voice sounded over the phone.

"Yes," she replied cautiously, only vaguely recognizing the voice and wondering who knew her number that would call her Mouri-san.

"Oh thank god," the voice muttered in relief. "Please, I'm at Kudo's house. We were talking and he suddenly fainted. I called an ambulance, but I can't be here when it arrives."

Her abrupt awareness of just who the caller was didn't matter at all in the face of his news. Ran just managed to tell the thief that she was coming before she broke into a run.


	12. Bedside Vigils

A/N: Given that a short update is better than no update, I'll throw this up for you guys. Maybe now I'll stop writing during work…

**Chapter 12: Bedside Vigils**

Ran held Shinichi's hand, her grip tight. It had been four days and he still hadn't woken up. The doctors had him hooked up to more machines than she could bear to count, and had run more tests than she could keep track of.

And still he lay there.

They had no answers. Ran had caught snippets of conversation, wild theories thrown out into the air in hopes of uncovering some piece of the truth. But it was useless, all they knew was that Shinichi was in some sort of coma, his body – or his mind – had simply shut down.

A parade of people wandered in and out of that room, doctors, nurses, friends, family. Ran was always there.

Heiji sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. "Kazuha," he murmured, "get her out of here for a bit. She needs to eat. And see some sun."

Kazuha nodded, walking over to Ran's chair and gripping the teenager's arm. "Come on, Ran. We're going for a walk."

"But –"

"No buts. Heiji will watch him and let us know if anything happens."

Ran turned her gaze to Heiji. He managed a grin for her, "Go on Nee-chan. Kudo will kill me if we let you keep this up."

It took another five minutes to convince her, but finally Ran relented.

Heiji shut the door behind the two girls and turned towards the sliding "balcony" door. In reality the balcony was little more than a ledge with some iron railing on it, but there was enough room for one person out there. Especially if they were used to odd spaces.

Throwing open the curtains, Heiji unlocked the door and nudged it open.

"You might as well come in. You're going to cramp up out there."

The Western Detective turned his back on the alternative entrance in order to examine some of the cards that his eastern counterpart had received. He was rewarded with the gentle whoosh of the sliding door opening and closing.

"Your concern is appreciated, detective," a smooth voice intoned.

Heiji picked up a particularly brightly colored card from Ayumi. The kids had taken a liking to Shinichi after he'd gotten back for good. "Who said I was concerned? Maybe I just want answers."

"You are welcome to those I have."

Turning Heiji found that Kaitou Kid had taken up residence in the seat Ran had just vacated. The thief was flipping through copies of medical reports. Heiji could only assume they were Shinichi's.

"Anything interesting in there?"

"His white blood cell count is down. His lungs appear to be shutting down. And they're getting some strange readings on his brain activity."

Heiji nodded, that matched with what he'd been told by Haibara. _He'll get worse before he gets better. If he gets better._

"I want to know what happened."

Kid shook his head, his gaze on Shinichi. "I don't know. He was fine one moment, the next he says he's dizzy and then…"

"You called Nee-chan," Heiji said.

Kid sighed, "She told you."

Heiji said nothing.

"Yes, I called her after I called the ambulance. What was I supposed to do, detective? I couldn't stick around. I left a note to tell Mouri-san what happened, so the doctors would know as much as possible."

"Why were you there?" Heiji demanded. "You're messing with Kudo and I want to know why."

"I'm not 'messing with him!'" Kid exploded, jumping out of the chair. "What do you think would have happened if I hadn't been there? Shinichi – Shinichi would be…"

Eyes wide, Heiji watched as Kaitou Kid trailed off and stared at Shinichi like he would disappear under his gaze. Always a detective, Heiji took in how pale the thief was, and the tension in his shoulders. Lightening quick his mind connected that with Kid's loss of temper and the changes in his voice pattern.

_Shit._

"You're in love with him."


	13. Pick a Card

A/N: I'm just going to take shelter now before you all realize you want to kill me.

**Chapter 13: Pick a Card **

Kaito nearly choked. "Wha- what?"

"You heard me," Heiji said, an evil grin spreading onto his face. "You love him."

_Calm down! You're Kaitou Kid. Act like it!_

"Detective, I have no idea –"

"Question is," Heiji interrupted. "What kind of love is it?"

This was too much. Evidently the western detective was completely deranged. _I do not love Kudo Shinichi . . . I can't. Sure, I like him. Maybe I'm even a bit attracted to him. But love? I love Aoko._

"By the way, you might want to get out of here. I called the police before I came in. You're still a thief."

"Then why let me go?"

"Because it's the right thing to do."

* * *

"Miss Lombardi, here is your drink." The assistant placed the large strawberry concoction on the table in front of the fashion designer. It sat directly across from a glass of scotch.

Crystal Lombardi gave the girl a brilliant smile. "Thank you, Asuka-kun. Would you please close the door behind you?"

"Yes, madam."

As soon as the click from the door being shut sounded, Crystal turned her smile on Saruwatari Haruo. "I'm so happy to be talking to you Mr. Saruwatari. I still cannot believe you wished to interview me."

Haruo returned her smile with practiced ease, ignoring his drink. "It is always exciting to see a fashion designer from America. Our readership will be delighted to see an interview with you in _Fashion Chic_. Your designs have become very popular here, Miss Lombardi."

"Oh, please. Call me Veronica."

"Veronica?" Haruo repeated, puzzled.

"It's my real name. Crystal is just a stage name; though please don't tell your readers. Crystal is so much more glamorous."

"Well then, Miss Veronica. May I ask a quick question before we begin the interview?"

"Of course," she said.

"This is just my personal curiosity… what is it that you are drinking?"

"Why, Mr. Saruwatari, it's a daiquiri."

* * *

_Flip._

Aoko watched as the deck of cards appeared and disappeared from Kaito's hands over and over. He had shown up at her door and dragged her away without a single explanation.

He had also done it with a strained smile.

_Flip. Flip._

This was their place, insofar as they had one. This clock tower was where they had met. It was where Aoko had received her first red rose from the young magician.

She wondered what they were doing there.

_Flip._

Her childhood friend had yet to speak a word. He simply leaned against the tower, his gaze on the ground, and that deck of cards whisking in and out of sight.

Aoko sighed, leaning her own back against the same tower.

_Flip._

"Hey, Aoko," said Kaito, the deck paused in his hands and a blank expression on his face. "What's your favorite card?"

"Uh, the Queen of Hearts, I guess. Kaito, what -"

"Here, take this and shuffle it."

Aoko accepted the deck somewhat clumsily. Flustered, she shuffled as directed. "Is this enough?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Spread it out so I can pick a card."

Shaking her head, Aoko fanned out the cards. Kaito grabbed a card, and looked at it, his expression not even flickering.

"Ace of Spades." Kaito took back the deck and began shuffling the cards together. "Should have been Queen of Hearts."

"What is this about?" Aoko blurted.

Kaito blinked and gave her a smile. "It's about magic."

"I didn't mean the magic trick! You – oh never mind. I'm going home if you're just playing around."

He grabbed her sleeve, "Don't."

"Just tell me what's going on."

The smile slipped away and Kaito cocked his head to the side. "I'm trying to find answers."

"Answers to what?"

"The most important questions."

Aoko sighed and leaned back against the tower. "You're impossible."

"Yup," he said, his grin coming back full force. It was good to see.

They stood there in companionable silence for a moment. Finally, Aoko turned towards Kaito with her hands on her hips. "Well? I can't help if you don't tell me the questions."

"There's another way." Kaito looked straight into her eyes. "Aoko, I'm going to do something really stupid in a moment. I need you to promise me you won't hate me forever, no matter what the outcome is."

Aoko laughed "I could never… oh. You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yes."

She considered it, there were lots of things Kaito could do. But she didn't think there were any she couldn't forgive him for. "Okay. I promise. No matter what."

"Good."

Kaito grabbed her shoulders and kissed her.


	14. Bad Situations

**A/N:** Any and all medical explanations on my part are dubious at best, please keep your suspense of disbelief firmly in place.

By the way, you may have noticed that the announcement I had up has been removed. I was reminded by Saitaina R. Moricia that chapters consisting only of authors notes are against the guidelines, and as such it has been duly removed.

For anyone who may have missed the notice, it basically consisted of a rant pointing out that the pairing for this fic is Kaito/Shinichi.

This was supposed to be longer, but I'm feeling way to sick right now to think, so you get what I have done.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Bad Situations**

Nothing. _Nothing!_ He could have been kissing his mother. Kaito pulled back and waited for the explosion.

It didn't come. Aoko stood there, her eyes wide and her jaw dropped.

"Aoko?" he questioned softly.

Slowly her gaze focused on him and her expression turned murderous, "Explanation. _Now._"

"I – I wanted to know for sure. How I felt about you . . ."

He couldn't say she softened, but a little of the danger melted from her face. "And?"

Kaito looked away.

"I see," she said, her voice stony. "I'm going home."

"Aoko, please, you promised – "

She turned on her heel to face him. The slap echoed. "IDIOT!" There were tears in her eyes. "You – Damn you." Aoko glared at him. "I'm going _home_, Kaito. And if you ever want me to speak to you again you won't try to stop me."

Kaito could only watch as she ran away from him.

"Great," he muttered to himself. "Just brilliant, Kaito. You got your answer, but at what price?"

And what good did it really do him? He knew now that he loved Aoko, but only like family. It didn't answer any questions about Shinichi.

Shinichi… who was dying in a hospital bed.

"Could this get any worse?"

* * *

_Could this get any worse?_ Haibara Ai ran tried fingers through her hair, trying to block out the loud disagreement that was going on upstairs. She needed food and sleep desperately, but couldn't bear the thought of leaving her work while Kudo-kun was on death's doorstep.

That she had known this could happen didn't help. That Kudo had known it could happen made it even worse. He'd known the possibilities and had taken the 'cure' anyway. And he'd taken it because he trusted her. Trusted that she would do her best by him.

She'd gotten the explanation through Professor Agasa who had it from the Kudo's. He'd hemorrhaged of all things. The internal bleeding had been bad enough to send his body into shock and then into a coma. It was a miracle he hadn't died outright.

What baffled the doctors was what caused it. There was no sign of external injuries and his other symptoms – if you could call failing lungs a symptom – matched with no diagnosis ever made.

Haibara knew. The hemorrhage was caused by a breakdown in cell structure due to continuous chemical demands to both grow and shrink. And the problem with his lungs was a side effect of the toxin used to battle another. Even his low white blood cell count and the abnormal brain activity were caused by the interaction of the apotoxin and its cure.

But all the knowledge in the world didn't help when she couldn't just fix it all.

And she worried that perhaps she shouldn't try. That maybe she had caused enough problems already and her attempts to help would only cause more.

That was what the argument upstairs was about. Professor Agasa was coming to her defense against Kudo's parents, who felt that it might be better to hand off the research to someone else. Kudo Yusaku knew someone he was willing trust with it (of course he did. The elder Kudo knew a ridiculous number of people).

But even Haibara, frustrated and tried as she was, could see the problems with that. Someone new would have to familiarize themselves with _everything_, and there was a lot to take in. It would be days, maybe weeks, before someone on the outside could begin working.

Kudo-kun didn't have that kind of time.

Haibara took a deep breath and plunged back into her work. The first problem to deal with was his lungs . . .


	15. That idiot detective

_Author's Notes:_ Right. Well, it's been a while, hasn't it? This story... I love this story. I love Shinichi and Kaito. I think I lost this story for a while there. I'd written myself into a place that I hadn't expected to go and didn't know how to compensate for it, didn't know how to use it in moving towards my intended end point. But I've got it worked out now.

**Chapter 15**: The Idiot Detective

_Shinichi drifted in an endless abyss. Sometimes voices prickled at the edges of his consciousness, or a flicker of light shone through, but mostly he drifted in an uncomfortable haze of gray. He thought that there was something he should be doing, but the fuzz in his mind and the forever present echoes of pain kept him from determining what it was._

_It was peaceful in an odd sort of way. The longer he drifted the quieter his thoughts seemed to get and his slight sense of unease was giving way to the lull of peaceful oblivion._

"Shin-chan." Kudo Yukiko sat grasping her only son's hand tightly. "Shin-chan..."

In the corner of the room stood her husband, Kudo Yusaku, blank faced and staring at nothing. His fists were tightly clenched at his sides; a slight shaking in them the only indication that he had any awareness outside of his thoughts.

Yukiko swept Shinichi's bangs aside in an uncommonly tender gesture. Shinichi was frighteningly pale, yet it was his stillness that was currently worrying her most. Hattori-kun had said that her Shin-chan had been having occasional fits, and she supposed that this was better, but this new unnatural stillness made him look like a corpse.

"Yusaku. Do you think she can do it? Can that girl save our Shin-chan?"

Yusaku started before meeting his wife's eyes. "I don't know," he replied, his gaze settling clear on his son for the first time since they had arrived. "But – Shinichi is strong, he can get through this."

Yukiko bowed her head in acknowledgement, letting her hair obscure her face. "We've left him alone so much.

Yusaku said nothing to this. They had given Shinichi his independence, who knew what could have been different if they'd held on a little tighter.

"There is no point in what ifs," he said after a moment. "There is only what is. Our son is still alive, Yukiko."

"Yes," she replied firmly.

They would fight this. They would fight for Shinichi.

"Ah, excuse me," a slim young nurse with eyes the color of azurite slipped into the room. "It's time for Kudo-san's check-up."

"Yukiko," Yusaku said.

Yukiko blinked. "Oh, of course," she murmured, reluctantly drawing away to let the nurse do her job.

The Kudo's watched as the young woman quickly went through her routine, checking blood pressure and other vital signs and jotting it down on the chart. When she was done she paused and gave the couple a long considering look. "You're his parents aren't you?"

Yusaku narrowed his eyes. "Yes."

The girl shut the door and pierced them with a demanding gaze. "Has the young lady made any progress?"

Yukiko stiffened. "Who are you?" Yusaku laid a calming hand on her shoulder.

"What do you want with my son, Kaitou Kid-san?"

In a cloud of smoke, the thief appeared in his 'work' clothing. He leaned back his head and laughed, it was a surprisingly hearty sound in that still room. "I see where tantei-kun gets it," he said in his regular voice.

Yusaku pushed up his glasses with one finger. "Many children take after their parents," he replied, examining the thief with a thoughtful tilt of the head. "You wear the monocle well, Kuroba Kaito-kun."

To Kid's credit the shock lasted barely a second before being blanked out behind his mask. "Oh? An interesting conclusion, Kudo-san."

"Of course, I wasn't certain until just now. But this close I'm sure." Yusaku wore an exact copy of the smirk Shinichi wore when he _knew_ he was right.

Yukiko smacked her husband on the shoulder. "Stop worrying the boy." She smiled brightly at Kaito. "Your secret is safe with us. Toichi-sensei was a good friend."

"We'll talk some other time," Yusaku informed the flummoxed thief. "There are other priorities right now."

Kaito nodded, his focus abruptly shifting. He took in Shinichi's still form with a helpless gesture of his hands. "Has any progress been made?"

Yukiko shook her head. Kaito sighed and took the seat Yukiko had occupied earlier. He gently picked up Shinichi's hand, cradling it in both of his. "Hang in there, tantei-kun."

Yusaku and Yukiko exchanged glances. "Sit with him for a while," Yukiko urged gently. "We'll keep people out."

For a moment it looked like Kaito was going to object, but then he simply bowed his head in acknowledgement.

The Kudo's left.

Kuroba Kaito stared down at the man he might very well be in love with.

"Don't you dare leave me now, Shinichi."

* * *

In a park not too far away, Hattori Heiji paced. He was only half-listening to the conversation between Kazuha and Ran, who were currently sitting on a bench. The three had left the hospital to get some air and to give the Kudo's some time with their son who was looking worse with every day that passed.

_After everything that's happened you can't give up now, Kudo._

Frustrated with his complete inability to _do_ anything Heiji learned back and punched a nearby tree. _Damn it Kudo!_

The Osakan detective half collapsed, learning his head on his arms and using the tree to hold himself up.

Ran's voice drifted over to him, "He was gone so long. Case after case of 'I can't come home yet.' And now..." her voice drifted off.

Heiji snapped up into a standing position. "Idiot! It wasn't like that. You have no idea what Kudo went through to make his way back to you! _Don't you dare give up on him now!_"

"Heiji! " Kazuha exclaimed while Ran stared with wide eyes.

"W-what –" she stuttered. "What do you mean, 'it wasn't like that?'"

_Shit._ Heiji abruptly realized just what he'd said. _Kudo's gonna have me for lunch when he finds out._ Heiji hesitated.

Kazuha jumped up from her position, leaned forward and placed her hands on her hips. "Heiji! Spit out whatever you know."

But for once Heiji wasn't looking at Kazuha, he was staring at Ran's suspiciously bright eyes. _This is Kudo's childhood friend. This girl, she loves him._ And for just a moment he forced himself to acknowledge it: Kudo might never wake up. "It wasn't case after case," he said finally, locking his gaze with hers. "It was just one. One awful case that kept him away."

"For _two years_?" Kazuha asked indignantly.

Heiji ignored her. "The night Kudo disappeared he ran into trouble. Big trouble. The kind that can get ya killed."

Ran's eyes widened.

"He hid. Understand, Nee-chan? _Kudo_ hid. There weren't any other choices. He put his life in danger every time he came out in public. Those two years? He spent them diggin' himself out of trouble and taking down the people at fault."

Ran broke eye contact, twisting her fingers together. "Why didn't he tell me?" she asked softly.

Heiji snorted, "Ya think he told _me_ willingly ? I had to threaten it out of him. No way he'd put his best friend in danger like that. These people, they go after everyone. Friends, family, loved ones. Kudo was protecting you."

Ran was silent. It was Kazuha who ask the next question in an uncharacteristically quiet voice. "Those people, they're gone now, right?"

Heiji winced. "Mostly."

"Then Shinichi," Ran breathed, "Shinchi is still in danger." A light dawned in her eyes, "And he's still trying to protect me."

Kazuha took a sharp breath. "Wait. Does that mean –"

"– When he rejected me, he didn't really mean it?" Ran finished.

Heiji blinked, confused by the direction of the conversation. "Wait, what?"

"Hattori-kun, does Shinichi love me?" Ran asked.

"I –" a year ago Heiji would have been able answer that question without hesitation. But he'd _been_ there. He'd watched as bits and pieces of the light in Kudo flickered and died. Lights that only flickered back on when Kaitou Kid was around. _That guy, he loves Kudo too_.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I don't think Kudo really knows how he feels about anything anymore. Those two years, they changed a lot for him."

Ran visibly deflated, but there was still a spark in her eyes. "He really was doing his best to come home." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "That idiot detective."


	16. Breakthroughs

_Author's Notes:_ At the rate I'm going I'll be seventy before I finish this story.

It's about half the length that a real update would be. But it's something. And something is better than nothing, right?

**Chapter 16:** **Breakthroughs**

Ai had never been so tired in her life. Exhaustion had crept up on her, blurring her sight and putting lead weight into her muscles. Unshed tears prickled at the corners of her eyes. It was impossible. She could go no further without sleep. The constant tapping of her fingers accross her keyboard slowed and stopped.

She slumped in her chair, staring at the glow of her computer screen.

It was there. The solution was right in front of her. Or ... a solution, at any rate.

Bile rose in her throat. "Kudo-kun. I'm so sorry."

Allowing her eyes to close, she took a moment to just breathe. Soon she'd have to face Kudo's parents. She'd have to give them the choice because Kudo himself wasn't awake to make it.

And she knew, _knew_, without any doubt what they would decide. This was their _son_, what else could they possibly pick?

But Kudo...

God only knew how he'd react.

He was going to need someone to help him keep it together. Or at least someone to pick up the pieces.

But it wasn't going to be Ai. That much she was sure of. She'd be lucky if he ever spoke to her again.

Slowly she opened her eyes again, her gaze falling on an old newspaper article. One with a very particular picture.

_Well, Mister Phantom Thief. You better be up for it._

* * *

Heiji was _pissed_. After he'd given the son-of-a-bitch the benefit of the doubt! After he'd _let him escape_. After Kudo... No. He wasn't going to get away with this.

He stormed through the halls of the hospital towards Kudo's room.

He'd left Ran in Kazuha's care. After Heiji's half confession they'd finally covinced the girl to go home and get some rest. Heiji himself had agreed to head back to the hospital.

It should have been a quick, simple walk back. He'd been dropping by a corner store to grab a drink before he saw the headline on that day's newpaper.

Said newspaper was now clenched in his fist. _What the hell had that **idiot** been thinking?_

There was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind, something he was missing, but Heiji was too angry to pay it any mind.

Kudo's parents were talking quietly just outside of the closed door to his room. The couple's discussion trailed off as Heiji came close.

Yuusaku raised an eyebrow. "Hattori-kun?"

"He's in there, isn't he?" Heiji asked.

The two exchanged looks.

"Heiji-kun. Perhaps you should -" Yukiko began.

"I need to talk to him," Heiji interrupted. "Now." With that he brushed past them.

"Kid," he snapped the moment he was though the door.

The thief looked up from his position by Kudo's bedside, a startled expression crossed his face.

"Detective?" he questioned.

Heiji heard the door close softly behind him. Abruptly he realized that they were in a hospital. That this was _Kudo's_ hospital room and definitely not the place for a confrontation.

He shifted, now uncomfortably aware that Kid was still holding Kudo's hand.

Heiji took a breath and did his best to regin in his infamous temper. "What were you thinking?"

Kid stared at him for a moment. "What?" he replied.

Heiji glared. "Don't give me that. This..._heist_ of yours. And challenging Kudo? What the _hell_ were you thinking?"

"Detective. I have no idea what you are talking about."

"What do you mean, you have no idea? Didn't you do this?" Heiji flung the newspaper at Kid's head. Much to his disappointment Kid simply caught it. _Wish it had hit him._

Heiji watched as the thief scanned the headline, his expression turning dark. A seed of doubt wormed its way into Heiji's thoughts.

When he'd finished reading Kid laid the newspaper carefully on the bedside table. He looked up, catching Heiji's gaze. "This wasn't me," he said simply.

And the cold, unrelenting furry in his eyes convinced the western detective that he was telling the truth.

"If it wasn't you," Heiji said slowly, "who the hell was it?"

"I don't know," Kid muttered. "But I'm going to find out."


	17. Silent Tears

_Author's Notes:_ _I'm really a terrible author. I take forever to update and then give you like 1000 words. I couldn't find anything canon for Aoko's mom's name. Or what happened to her for that matter. So I made something up. Please let me know if there is a canon name and I'll replace it._

**Chapter 17:** Silent Tears

Nakamori Aoko gave the plate in her hand a vicious swipe with the dish cloth. "I can't believe him! The nerve of that –" she grumbled, all but tossing the plate in the cupboard before grabbing the next one.

Her father watched her from a safe distance, weary of daughter's mood and not wanting to have one of the plates hurled at his head. Aoko had been nursing this bad mood for days now, and while he was worried, he was also smart enough to be cautious.

"Aoko-" he began carefully.

"Yes?" she snapped. The sudden force of her attention was completely on the helpless inspector.

He gulped, recalling the times Aoko's mother had gotten that look. "Is everything alright?"

Aoko smiled at him, the corners of her eyes and mouth tightening in a way that made the girl look almost deranged.

"Of course it is. Everything is fine," she answered sweetly, leaving no doubt that everything was _not_ fine at all. With that she turned her attention back to the dishes. Ginzo wisely chose not to point out that they owned a dishwasher.

He watched her for a moment more before venturing another comment. "It just you've been a bit... tense. I thought that maybe something happened between you and Kaito-kun." His speech dropped off in alarm at the sudden stillness of Aoko's posture.

"Aoko?" he prodded gently, waiting for the explosion of temper.

He wasn't prepared when the plate dropped from her hand with a thunderous crack. Nor was he ready for his daughter to launch herself into his arms.

"Tou-san..." she said, giving a great gasping sob.

She was _crying_.

Ginzo bit back a growl, if that boy had hurt his daughter...

With surprising care he led Aoko away from the kitchen, leaving the broken dishes for later. He moved her into the living room and onto the couch where he let her cry into his chest.

Ginzo patted Aoko's back uncertainly. This was very different than dealing with the cuts and scrapes of his little girl's childhood.

"So," he said gruffly one Aoko had calmed some. "What's this all about?"

Aoko pulled back a bit, swiping at her eyes with her sleeves. Sighing, Ginzo handed her a handkerchief from his pocket. Aoko gave him a watery smile and dabbed at her eyes.

"Promise not to get mad?" she murmured.

Ginzo stiffened, his mind immediately jumping to the worst conclusions. But Aoko continued to look at him with a plea in her eye. Finally he huffed, "No promises. But! I'll try not to... overreact."

Aoko shifted her gaze down to her hands, fidgeting with the handkerchief. "Kaito ... Kaito kissed me."

His immediate reaction was relief that it wasn't anything truly bad as such. This, however, was quickly overridden with fierce protectiveness and the realization that Aoko was _crying_ over this.

"Why that-"

"Tou-san!" Aoko interrupted. "You promised!"

He had at that. With great difficulty Ginzo clamped down on his oncoming rant.

The two sat in silence for a moment.

"Did you punch him for it?" Ginzo finally asked.

"No!" Aoko protested, a slight flush on her cheeks giving her away. "I slapped him."

Ginzo nodded approvingly. "That's my girl."

Aoko actually giggled at that. Ginzo grinned. That was better.

"Do I need to beat him up?" he asked, only half joking.

"No!" Aoko exclaimed, stifling more giggles. "I can do that for myself."

Ginzo shifted uncomfortably. He really wished that Aoko's mother was around for this conversation. There were some things a father just shouldn't have to ask his daughter.

His gaze moved to Mitsumi's photo. _Please help me with this._

Ginzo cleared his throat. "I," he began gruffly, "I always thought you and Kaito..."

His heart nearly skipped when Aoko's eyes started to water again.

"- So did I," Aoko whispered. Abruptly, she gave a bright smile, "But Kaito doesn't feel that way about me." She whipped her head around and met his eyes. "That's fine though. Who wants such an idiot anyway?"

Ginzo brought his daughter in for a hug, letting her cry silent tears.

* * *

Dimitri laid down the newspaper with a thoughtful expression. So this was what she had been talking about. _Gutsy,_ he thought. _To arrange this during her own show._

But nothing was ever simple with Daiquiri. Layers within layers. Dimitri tapped a finger against his tea cup. There were the obvious things of course; the publicity for her alter-ego's fashion line was one. But perhaps more importantly it would leave a _very_ clear message to whomever the woman was orchestrating this for. _Whoever they are, she wants them to know what she has done._

Picking up his tea Dimitri wandered into his bedroom and shuffled through the contents of his dresser drawer. It didn't take him long to find it.

Unfolding the photograph, he sighed upon seeing her laughing face and beautiful eyes.

_Is this worth it Jeanne? Will that woman really give me the truth about your death?_

If he closed his eyes he could still see it: Jeanne's corpse, left displayed on his own bed for him to find, with her blue eyes staring at nothing.

And the bloody slit across her throat, a cheap mockery of his kills.

He wondered sometimes if she had known before her death why she had been targeted.

Or if she'd known that he'd been the one to kill her father. Certainly she'd known what he was, what he did. Had it crossed her mind, before the end, just how great his sins had been?

Had she hated him in that last moment?

_I'm sorry, Jeanne. I am so sorry._

Abruptly he threw the photo back in the drawer and slammed it closed.

There was nothing he could do to change the past.

He gaze found the costume he was to wear for Daiquiri's "job." _As white as death_, he mused.

No, you couldn't change the past.

But perhaps you could avenge it.


	18. Round and Round

_Author's Notes: Heist notes are such a pain. I'm just not smart enough to write them well._

**Chapter 18:** Round and Round

Kuroba was juggling.

The red ball leapt into the air only to be replaced by a yellow which was just was quickly replaced by blue.

Round and round in a loop, with only one hand directing the action.

He might as well have been meditating for all the attention the magician was giving his actions.

Hakuba Saguru watched the display from his desk, one eye on Kuroba and the other on Aoko, who was quite conspicuously _not_ watching Kuroba.

If he had thought Kuroba had been acting strange last week, it had nothing on the oddity that the magician-thief was displaying this morning. Obviously something had happened between Kuroba and Aoko-kun, but it seemed that there was something more going on with Kuroba this morning above and beyond the problem that the two friends had been having nearly a week now.

There had been that heist notice in the paper on Friday. And that odd challenge to Kudo.

The whole thing rubbed Hakuba's instincts the wrong way but the notice appeared genuine enough upon closer inspection.

_To the one whose lips I stole in the moonlight, I shall appear next Friday to remove the diamond from amongst the Italian crystal. I look forward to seeing you there._

It had been signed with KID's signature doodle, though this time there had been a rose in the hat.

A copy cat? Hakuba thought so, but why the challenge to Kudo?

Kudo - who was apparently comatose in the hospital.

Hakuba's shock on finding out _that_ little fact at yesterdays Task Force meeting had been entirely genuine. He hadn't been the only one who'd been surprised.

"The family has been keeping it out of the news," Nakamori-keibu had informed them. "But apparently Kudo-kun is extremely ill."

Comatose without explanation. Veritably on death watch. _Ill_ didn't begin to describe it.

And the more Hakuba watched Kuroba, the more sure he was that the thief knew it.

Was that it? Did Kuroba's oddly brooding mood have something to do with Kudo?

_Fifteen minutes left to lunch._ It was enough time.

Hakuba stood up, his chair scraping loudly across the floor. The conversations around him lulled for a moment before returning to full force.

If Kuroba was bothered by the detective's sudden presence next to his desk he showed no indication.

"Kuroba-kun." The blonde watched as the juggling stopped and the balls disappeared to wherever they'd come from in the first place. Kuroba fixed him with a grin that didn't reach his eyes, "Can I help you?"

Hakuba stared him down from a moment, waiting to see if the grin would falter.

It didn't.

"Not here. Follow me." Not bothering to confirm that he was being followed Hakuba marched out of the room and into the nearest male bathroom.

Kuroba had indeed followed him.

After checking to see that the room was clear, Hakuba jammed one of the rubbish bins in front of the door.

"Little extreme there," Kuroba said, taking a perch on the sink counter.

Hakuba flushed a little. "Yes, well..." He trailed off, uncertain where to go next.

"I'm guessing you want something?" Kuroba half-asked. "Unless you want to confess your undying love for me. In which case I have to question your choice of venue."

"Oh be quiet," Hakuba said. "I'm not in the mood. And unless I miss my guess you aren't either."

_Hm. That got a reaction._ Kuroba had stopped grinning and now just looked tired.

"Well? What do you want then?"

"What's going on with you and Aoko-kun?" Not what he'd planned on asking, but he hadn't exactly planned this whole thing very well in the first place.

Kuroba actually winced at that, before giving him a sheepish smile. "I did something stupid."

Hakuba barely refrained from replying with something sarcastic. "Very well then. And what's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing," Kuroba replied.

_Liar._ Hakuba bit his tongue to keep from speaking the word.

"Look, thanks for worrying, but lunch is almost over." Kuroba matched his words with actions by hopping down and moving the rubbish bin back to its spot.

Hakuba slammed his hand on the door to keep Kuroba from opening it. "I found out something interesting yesterday about Kid's upcoming heist."

Kuroba's abrupt razor focus threw him for a loop. "_What?_" the magician demanded.

Hakuba swallowed. "The invited special guest is currently comatose in hospital."

Kuroba visibly deflated. _What in..._

"Why are you telling me? Do you _still_ think I'm Kid?" Kuroba laughed; the sound slightly hollow in the bathroom. "Come on, we're going to be late."

Frustrated, Hakuba followed his classmate back to their homeroom.

He lingered just a moment in the doorway, watching Kuroba's back as he retreated to his desk.

With a sigh Hakuba stepped in through the door. Briefly his gaze met Aoko's. There was concern in those eyes.

Hakuba shook his head slightly. Aoko slumped in her seat.

_Well, at least that's one thing that's likely to be back to normal soon._

* * *

Shinichi's room had been overtaken by medical equipment.

It was, Yusaku reflected, a scene straight out of some medical drama. Except it was real. All too painfully real.

Yukiko held his hand in a death grip as they watched the paramedics move Shinichi from the gurney to his bed. One by one they attached the equipment and the monitors to their son.

The doctors had argued hotly against this. But Yukiko had overridden them, saying she was taking her son home. Saying that they had hired a specialist and a nurse to take care of him.

In the end the doctors had had no choice. They had signed the release forms.

_What would they have done if they had known the truth?_ Yusaku wondered morbidly. There was no specialist. No nurse.

Just a girl who looked no older than seven who'd given them a choice.

_No, not a choice_, Yusaku thought. _A chance._

A chance that was more than they had dared hope for.

Eventually the paramedics filed out, leaving instructions and Shinichi's medical files behind them.

"Are we doing the right thing?" Yukiko asked when it was just them and Shinichi.

Yusaku squeezed her hand, unable to say anything. He ignored the tears running down Yukiko's face. There was nothing he could do about them right at this moment.

"We should get them," he murmured after they had stood in silence for a minute more.

"Yes, of course," Yukiko murmured, wiping away the evidence of her tears.

And for the second time that day they watched as someone else set up equipment and attached it to their son.

"How long?" Yusaku asked even though he already knew.

"Twenty-four hours before we see ... results," the girl-woman answered. She hesitated. "There's still a chance he won't make it."

"We know," Yusaku all but growled.

"Please," Yukiko said. "It's better than the alternative."

The alternative was watching their son waste away and die.

The girl slipped the needle into Shinichi's IV line. Yusaku met her eyes and nodded.

And Haibara Ai pushed down the plunger.


	19. Conviction

_Author's Notes: Welcome to November, also known as NaNoWriMo month. I've decided that I'm going to cheat a bit this year. Rather than writing a new story I'm going to do my level best to complete one or two of my current stories. And Naming The Truth is first up on the block. Wish me luck!_

**Chapter 19: Conviction**

Kaito was doing a terrible job with his cleaning duties and knew it.

But really, of all days, _today_ had to be his turn. With his mind elsewhere Kaito was rushed and distracted as he haphazardly wiped off the desks.

_They were bringing him home today. Anything could have happened. Shinichi could have gotten worse, or..._

He really didn't want to dwell on the 'or.'

But he'd missed too much school lately, and unless he wanted to get his mother involved he was running out of excuses. And given that Kuroba Chikage was out of the country again it would be suspicious if she were to suddenly give the school a call on his behalf.

So Kaito was stuck with school today, including cleaning duties.

_WHAP!_

"Itai!" Kaito yelped grabbing his abruptly hurting head. "Wha- Aoko?"

Nakamori Aoko stood directly behind him clutching the very mop she'd just hit him with. Her glare was hot.

"Idiot!" she snapped. "If you can't do the cleaning properly at least ask for help."

Kaito stared at her dumbly. "A-Aoko?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Hmph. Don't think I'll let you off this easily. You are taking me to Tropical Land as an apology, got it?"

"I-" Kaito gulped as she stared him down. "Yes ma'm."

"Good." She plucked the wash cloth from his unresisting hand and looked around the room despairingly. "Jeez, Kaito, were you even _trying_?"

"I-" Kaito tried again.

"If you are going to be this useless you might as well get out of here," Aoko said, placing the mop against the wall for later use.

Kaito was frozen for a moment as his childhood friend – the girl he'd _kissed_ not a week ago – calmly started taking over his cleaning duties.

"Well," she asked suddenly, "are you going or not?"

Kaito relaxed and grinned. "Yeah, I'm going. Aoko –"

"What?" She looked at him, waiting.

"Just... thanks."

Slowly she smiled back at him. "Idiot," she replied gently. "Just make sure I get to meet her, okay?"

For the second time in the last few minutes Aoko caught him completely off guard.

"Her?" he repeated.

"Of course," Aoko said. "Why else would you up and do something _that_ stupid?"

Kaito started to laugh. "You really _are_ an inspector's daughter. But you got one thing wrong." He leaned in and winked like he was sharing a huge secret.

"Huh? What?"

"It's a 'him.'"

Kaito ran off as Aoko's face started to turn red, laughing and feeling lighter than he had for days now.

Shinichi would be okay. He _had_ to be okay.

After all, Kaito had to introduce him to Aoko.

* * *

Mouri Ran's fingers lightly brushed through Shinichi's bangs. They were slick with sweat. Helpless, she watched the unsteady rise and fall of his chest, hypnotized by its ragged movements.

"Shinichi," she murmured. It was a quiet plea, as desperate as it was useless.

She wanted to cry and scream, to demand that he just _get better already_. They had lost so much time that the thought of him leaving her behind now brought bile to her throat.

"I don't care if you don't love me," she whispered to him, afraid to utter any louder noise. "Just don't... _don't leave me again._"

She gripped his unresponsive hand in her own. She was trembling like a leaf with tears pooling in her eyes.

"You came back to me once, Shinichi. I _know_ you can do it again." Her grip tightened. "Just open your eyes. Please!"

"Ran-chan."

Ran jolted at the voice, standing up so abruptly that her chair clattered to the floor behind her.

From the doorway Kudo Yukiko looked at her sadly.

Ran let go of Shinichi's hand to wipe at her eyes. What was she thinking? She wasn't the only one who would miss Shinichi if something happened.

"Ah, Yu-Yukiko-san," she stammered, moving quickly to right her fallen chair.

She froze mid-motion as a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind.

Her face crumpled. And Ran turned into the embrace of her best friend's mother and cried like a small child.

The woman rocked her gently, making soft shushing noises.

Eventually Ran calmed enough to back off from the hug, wiping her eyes and giving Yukiko a watery smile.

"Well then," Yukiko said, dabbing at her own eyes with a handkerchief. "What do you say you and I go have a cup of tea?"

"But Shinichi..." Ran trailed off.

"Will still be here when we return from the kitchen," Yukiko said firmly. Her eyes shone with conviction. "Besides," she said, digging into her pocket and pulling out a baby monitor, "you don't think I'd give up an opportunity to tease my Shin-chan later, do you?"

Ran's eyes widened as she twisted her head to look at Shinichi's night table. Sure enough the matching monitor was laid there.

"Shinichi is going to be so embarrassed when he finds out."

"Of course," Yukiko said primly, giving Ran a conspiratorial grin.

* * *

Heiji had his thinking face on.

Kazuha sighed, deciding to leave him to his thoughts.

"Heiji, I'm going for a walk," she said, grabbing her coat and wallet from the table.

"H'unh?" Heiji replied distractedly. "Oh, yeah. Take care of yourself."

Kazuha paused at that uncharacteristic farewell. Frowning she turned to look at him. "Idiot. Of course I can take care of myself."

" 'course ya can," Heiji replied, void of the sarcasm that would normally pepper a statement like that. "Just be careful anyway."

Kazuha stared at him in shock. Laying her coat back down, she walked over to where Heiji was sitting and leaned forward. With a flick of her finger she hit his forehead.

"Idiot!" Heiji exclaimed. "What was that for?"

Kazuha straightened, "Who's the idiot? I was starting to wonder if you'd been replaced by a robot."

Heiji glared at her, muttering under his breath.

Kazuha smiled to herself, grabbing her coat again. That was much better.

She shrugged on her jacket and looked back. "Heiji," she called grabbing his attention. "Kudo-kun is definitely going to be okay."

His eyes widened in surprise, before he gave her a sharp grin.

" 'Course," he replied. "He's too damned stubborn to do anything else.


	20. On Lies and Love

_Author's Notes: Hmm. Not quite as fair as I wanted to get with this chapter, but I'm happy anyway. Besides, it gives me a good jumping off point for the next chapter, which means less time wasted staring at an empty screen._

**Chapter 20: On Lies and Love**

Kaito knocked on the door hesitantly.

It was strange to feel his knuckles rap against the hard surface of the door. Strange and a little disconcerting.

Kaitou Kid didn't knock. Ever.

But he wasn't Kaitou Kid right now; he was just Kuroba Kaito, a normal high school student. And high school students knocked at doors. They didn't carefully eye the lock keeping them out before skilfully dealing with it. They didn't slide in through windows, or land on rooftops using a glider.

He was here as Kaito, though when or _why_ he'd made that decision was beyond him at the moment. He had never done that before. Never chosen to deal with Kudo Shinichi as Kuroba Kaito. He was _always_ Kid with his favourite detective.

And now, when Shinichi wouldn't even be able to speak with him, he'd decided to deal with him as Kaito.

Maybe he really was as crazy as people claimed.

But still, he reached up to knock a second time. The door opened before he got the chance.

The girl who opened the door went pale upon seeing him. "Shi-Shinichi?" Mouri Ran gazed at him in shock. "No," she said softly. "No, of course not." She gave him a small apologetic smile. "Can I help you?"

Kaito opened his mouth to reply when Kudo Yukiko's voice greeted him.

"Kaito-kun! We weren't expecting you to make it!"

A slight emphasis on the 'you' let Kaito know exactly what she meant. "Ah, well, I was able to get here today after all, oba-san."

Shinichi's mother actually twitched before glaring at him. "Call me Yukiko-san! I'm much too young for oba-san!" Her laugh was slightly deranged.

Kaito grimaced. "Of course, Yukiko-_san_."

"Where are my manners?" Yukiko exclaimed, noticing that Ran was looking back and forth between the two of them. "Ran-chan, this is Kuroba Kaito, the son of my former teacher. Kaito-kun, this is Mouri Ran, Shinichi's childhood friend."

"It's good to meet you, Kuroba-kun," Ran said, offering a small bow.

"The pleasure is mine, Mouri-san," Kaito replied, whisking a rose out to give her.

Ran blushed but took the offering.

Yukiko smiled. "Kaito-kun is a magician just like his father was."

As always Kaito felt a small pang at the mention of his father. "He was the best."

"That he was," Yukiko replied before ushering him in with a gesture. "We were just having tea. Yuusaku is out consulting with Shinichi's specialist, but you are welcome to join us."

_I'd rather go see Shinichi,_ Kaito thought with some irritation. "Sure," he said instead, politeness and the presence of Ran preventing him from declining.

Yukiko lead the way to kitchen, keeping up the chatter. "Toichi-san was a good friend. Kaito wanted to talk to Yuusaku and I about him, but when he heard about Shin-chan he offered to help out around the house for a bit."

Well, at least he now had an iron-clad excuse for hanging around.

Ran smiled at him. "Thank you," she said, her gratefulness ringing clear as a bell.

Kaito found himself blushing at her heartfelt thanks. "You're welcome," he said simply.

The three drank their tea and made idle chitchat for quite some time. Kaito held himself as still as he could, avoiding the temptation to squirm or to check the clock.

He was wasting time.

Eventually Ran reluctantly admitted that she needed to go home.

_Finally!_ Kaito cheered mentally.

"Kaito-kun, would you keep an eye on Shinichi while I walk Ran home?" Yukiko asked.

"No problem," Kaito replied over Ran's sputtered objections.

The former actress gave him a brilliant smile before reaching over to pat Ran's hand. "I still have something important to talk to you about Ran-chan."

He saw them off with a smile and a promise to watch Shinichi carefully.

Kaitou breathed a sigh of relief at finally escaping from the two women. He had come here for a reason and it had nothing to do with them. Another time he wouldn't mind, but today it was Shinichi he needed to see.

There was no uncertainty in his steps as he moved towards Shinichi's room. He had long ago memorized the floor plan to the Kudo home, and had even been in Shinichi's room before.

He'd been in there the night Shinichi had passed out.

Kaito firmly set aside the memory of his panic that night. It did no good to dwell on it when it told him nothing he didn't already know.

He took a deep breath and opened the door to Shinichi's room.

* * *

Yukiko walked alongside her son's best friend in silence. She'd thought once that this girl would be her daughter-in-law one day.

She wasn't so confident about that fact any more. Hated that she no longer knew how her son felt about anything in his life, let alone this girl. Let alone that Shinichi...

No. She wasn't going to entertain that thought. Shinichi would survive. He would live and Yukiko was _never ever_ leaving him alone again. Would never leave him to make the sorts of horrid decisions he'd been forced to make on his own again.

She hadn't believed it at first. Couldn't believe it when Ai had told her and Yuusaku that Shinichi had known the risks in taking the antidote to APTX 4869. That he had been ill ever since and hadn't said a word to them.

But he hadn't told them about what his life had been like as Conan either. And they hadn't asked. Just shown up when it suited them. She'd joked and teased him about it. Exclaimed over how cute he was.

She'd never thought about how much pain he must have suffered.

"Yukiko-san..."

Ran's voice interrupted her thoughts.

She smiled lightly at this girl who was practically her own daughter. "Have you heard from Conan-chan lately?"

"Conan-kun?" Ran repeated, as if she had heard wrong. "There was a letter, over a month ago now. He's busy with his parents in America."

"I thought so," Yukiko replied.

Ran stopped walking, forcing Yukiko to stop with her. "Yukiko-san? Why are you asking me about Conan-kun?"

Yukiko gave her a strained smile. It wasn't her place to do this. But she had to. She _had_ to. Because of that horrid possibility that she didn't wish to acknowledge.

The chance that Shinichi might still die.

"Ran-chan... what do you really know about the time Shinichi was gone?"

* * *

Ran closed her bedroom door behind her on automatic, her mind still spinning from her conversation with Yukiko.

She didn't believe it. All that time...

In a daze she found the latest letter that Conan-kun had written her. It had been a chirpy piece, filled with news about his life in America, about how busy he was, how he missed Japan and his friends and her.

A lie.

The whole thing was a lie.

Not just the letter but the last two _years_ were nothing but a lie.

With a scream she ripped the letter in two and dumped it in the bin.

Stupid! She'd been so stupid! How many times had she suspected? How many times had she let her suspicions go?

Stumbling she felt her back hit a wall. She slid down it until she was slumped on the floor, dropping her face into her hands.

Shinichi had never told her. Not once the whole time had he said something, not even after he'd "come back."

Why?

_He was protecting you._ Hadn't Hattori-kun said something like that?

That wasn't good enough. You didn't do that to the person you loved. You didn't block them out. You shared your pain and your secrets and –

But Shinichi had said it, hadn't he? That he didn't love her like that. He loved her like family. And family... yes, you might try to shield your family by keeping them away from the things that could hurt them. A romantic partner was your equal, someone to rely on. But family was a precious thing, a jewel to protect.

She hadn't believed him at the time. She'd thought he was lying. Had thought for sure that he was denying his feelings. She'd thought she'd seen that grief in his eyes.

Maybe she had. Maybe Shinichi really believed that he loved her like that. Was it possible that Shinichi was just stupid enough to have mistaken how he felt about her? To have mistaken one type of love for another?

Ran giggled out loud. Giggled despite the tears and the pain and the all consuming anger. Because yes, Shinichi really was that moronic.

Shinichi might love her, but he certainly didn't think of her as his equal. Didn't think of her as his partner in life.

He treated Hattori-kun as more of a partner than her. Or even Kaitou Kid.

It was painful. Crazily, ridiculously painful. If Shinichi survived she was going to beat him to an inch of his life for it.

If he survived...

"Shinichi you idiot," she whispered, letting the tears fall.


	21. The Chase

_Author's Notes: Once again I disavow any actual knowledge of medical things. I am blatantly making stuff up._

**Chapter 21: The Chase**

Shinichi's room had been become crowded with medical things. The other teen had a breathing tube running into his nose. An IV drip was inserted into a vein on his arm, and there were wires poking out from the detective's pyjama top that were connected to a heart monitor. Another machine seemed to be monitoring his brainwaves. There was even a feeding tube laid to the side for later use.

None of this was really any different than it had been in the hospital, but something about the stark contrast between the cold equipment and the inviting warmth of Shinichi's bedroom made the reality of the situation even worse.

A laptop was set up on a folding table, connected to all of the monitoring equipment. That, Kaito suspected, was the doing of the creepy little scientist girl.

He had to wonder if the Kudo's had the right idea bringing Shinichi home like this. There were things that had to be done with a coma patient. Movements and exercises were required to prevent permanent muscle damage, bed sores, atelectasis and pneumonia from occurring. Careful maintenance of nutrition was needed and there was also dealing with regular bodily functions. And it had only been nine days. They still had plenty of time before the all important four week deadline. Before Shinichi's comatose state was officially a persistent vegetative state.

But then more was happening to Shinichi than just a coma. _As if that isn't bad enough_. His brainwaves flickered back and forth in unpredictable patterns. His lungs had already sustained what was likely permanent damage. His immune system was stuttering to a slow agonizing stop.

His body was shutting down.

And even if he woke up there could be other issues. Brain damage was perhaps the most frightening for someone as overwhelmingly bright and active as Shinichi was, but there were other potential problems too. Loss of motor function was one. Psychological problems were another.

Kaito swallowed and tried to stop his overactive brain from playing back all the potential horrors that he'd researched in the last week.

_Shinichi will be fine_, he told himself firmly. He'd been brought home for a reason after all, so that Haibara Ai could administer her potential cure without having to worry about doctors and nurses and the host of complications that came with a hospital environment.

Two chairs sat abandoned next to Shinichi's bedside, but Kaito ignored them. Instead he very carefully sat himself down on the bed next to Shinichi, carefully avoiding disturbing the medical equipment and being sure to touch his wrist to let the other know he was there first. He'd read about doing that somewhere.

"Good evening tantei-kun," he said in the polished tones of Kaitou Kid. He may be here as Kuroba Kaito, but Shinichi only knew Kid. "I can only guess if you can actually hear me. The research seems to be inconclusive on the matter."

He swallowed, unsure of himself and exactly what it was he wanted to say. "You mother is walking Mouri-san home. It seems she felt I could be trusted."

"Strange, that," Kaito commented absently. "Apparently our parents knew each other. Or at least your parents knew my father."

Kaito allowed himself to play with Shinichi's fingers with a sort of idle contemplativeness. "My father... was the original Kaitou Kid. They killed him you know. The people who were the cause of all your problems were also the cause of my own."

He chuckled a bit. "I became a thief because of that. Because I want to find and destroy the thing they killed my father for. But," and here he smiled ironically, as if Shinichi could see the expression, "I don't think I could give it up now. Even if I found Pandora tomorrow I couldn't give up being Kid. Being a phantom thief seems to run in the family."

He stopped playing with Shinichi's fingers in favour of gripping his hand. "So I have a favour to ask you, tantei-kun. I need you to keep chasing me. What kind of thief could I be without my favourite detective chasing after me?"

A small twitch caused Kaito's heart to leap up into his throat. "Tantei-kun?" he asked in shock. Then, a moment after, "Shinichi?"

But there was no other movement. Kaito cursed himself. It wasn't uncommon for coma patients to move. It didn't necessarily _mean_ anything.

Sighing, he caressed Shinichi's cheek with his free hand but pulled back just as abruptly.

Shinichi was warm.

_Too warm_, he thought worriedly. _Feverish._ Pulling out a cloth he gently wiped Shinichi's forehead. It came back wet with sweat.

Swearing Kaito pulled away and all but ran to grab a basin of water to cool Shinichi's temperature. Despite his speed when he came back Shinichi was drenched with sweat and gasping for air. His hands were beginning to spasm.

As Shinichi began to convulsive and various instruments began screaming warnings, Kaito did the only thing he could think and grabbed the other young man's shoulders in an attempt to hold him down. _Anything_ to try and stop Shinichi from hurting himself.

"Keep holding him!" a young voice demanded.

Kaito turned his head just enough to recognize Haibara Ai as she rushed to her laptop. _How?_ She must have set some sort of alarm to notify her if something went wrong.

"Damn it, Kudo-kun. This is too soon," the not-girl hissed.

Kaito quickly stopped paying attention to her as Shinichi's back arched off the bed. A second set of hands joined his attempt to hold Shinichi down. Very briefly he met the serious gaze of Kudo Yuusaku.

"Do something!" the older male demanded of the little girl.

"Like what?" she half-yelled back.

Kaito stared in astonishment. Was Shinichi actually _steaming_?

A cry of pain grabbed the entirety of his concentration. Kaito thought he was going to be ill as he watched the pain flash across Shinichi's face. Watched his features contort in agony.

And then Shinichi's eyes wretched open. Kaito's violet gaze met blue for a shocking moment. Just as quickly those eyes rolled back as the young detective released an agonizing scream.

"Shinichi!" Kaito cried in desperation.

"He's flat-lining," Haibara informed them in a tight voice.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!_

Ignoring Kudo Yuusaku's hands Kaito grabbed Shinichi and pulled him into a tight embrace. Closing his eyes and burying his face in Shinichi's hair he desperately prayed for Shinichi to survive this.

"Don't do this, tantei-kun. _Don't do this!_" He hissed into the other's hair.

He felt something then. A disconcerting sensation of something... shrinking?

When the alarms petered out, and he heard sighs of relief from the other two, Kaito carefully opened his eyes.

Only to stare in amazement.

He wasn't holding Kudo Shinichi anymore.

He was holding Edogawa Conan.


	22. Edogawa Conan

_Author's Notes: Please keep reviewing. You'd be amazed how much it helps._

**Chapter 22: Edogawa Conan**

"He's unconscious," Haibara Ai commented unnecessarily.

She eyed the young man who was still holding onto to Kudo-kun like his life depended on it. She didn't know for sure, but... "You can let him go now, Kaitou Kid-san."

He jerked his head towards her. "How..."

Ai raised her eyebrow. "You're an unknown young man who looks a _lot_ like Kudo-kun. You are in Kudo's room, _still_ holding onto him after he's been transformed into Edogawa Conan. And given that you appear to not be the least bit disturbed by this fact, there was only one conclusion."

Kid made a face. "Are you _sure_ you aren't another detective?"

"I've been spending too much time with that one," Haibara replied dryly. "Are you planning on letting Kudo-kun down? I do need to check him."

The phantom thief – sans costume – blushed before carefully laying the now small boy back onto his bed.

"Kudo-san," Haibara addressed the still present adult. "You may wish to contact your wife."

Kudo Yusaku remained frozen where he was. Haibara took in his expression with a sigh. "Kudo-san."

The elder kept staring at his son but replied this time. "Is it always like that?" he asked quietly.

Haibara held back a wince. Of all people, Kudo-kun wouldn't want his father knowing about this. "That was a little worse than normal," Haibara said. "But, yes."

It was Kid who made a disturbed noise in the back of his throat. Yusaku kept his gaze on his son like he'd never really seen him before.

Haibara almost wished that it was Hattori Heiji who was there right now. He'd taken the whole thing much better than this.

"He's fine, Kudo-san." A partial lie. "His vitals have stabilized. He's unconscious but should pull out of it soon enough. I still need to check on him though. And you need to call Yukiko-san."

Movement. _Finally!_ Haibara wasn't prepared to deal with over emotional parents right now. Not when she still had fine tremors running through her own body.

Kudo's heart had almost stopped.

As soon as the elder Kudo left the room Haibara pushed aside Kid to check on Kudo – Edogawa.

"What did you do?"

Haibara paused at the question to glance at Kid. "What do you mean?"

Kid waved a helpless hand at Kudo.

Ah. "I flushed his system."

If the confusion on Kid's face was any indication this wasn't a good enough explanation.

Haibara sighed. "The 'cure' for the apotoxin wasn't actually a cure as such. APTX 4869 has been in Kudo-kun's system far too long to actually cure it. What I introduced instead was another toxin, this one designed to create the exact opposite chemical commands. With the two toxins constantly fighting each other Kudo's body did what it was naturally meant to do."

She apparently had Kid's rapt attention.

"The problem came in when this became too stressful for Kudo-kun's body to handle." Haibara gave Kudo an ironic glance. "And Kudo himself didn't help his case by chasing after murders and thieves."

"I couldn't do anything about the apotoxin. But the cure has only been in his body for a little over two months. So the solution to saving Kudo-kun's life was simple. Remove the cure."

She ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "It should have taken twenty-four hours to flush his system of the cure. He should have literally sweated it out. But I forgot to account for what would happen once the apotoxin levels became higher than the cure levels."

"He started to change back," Kid said simply.

Haibara nodded. "It was too much strain. His heart..." She hit her fist against Kudo's headboard. "I messed up again!"

Kid placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. Haibara's eyes widened, Kid was kneeling at her level.

"You saved his life, ojou-san. Thank you."

Haibara didn't respond to this. She couldn't do so without losing face. "Kudo-kun isn't going to be happy."

"No, I imagine not," Kid replied.

Haibara stuck a finger directly in front of Kid's face. "_You_ are going to watch out for him. Promise me."

Kid nodded. "Thief's honour."

* * *

Shinichi drifted to consciousness gradually and with the vague sense of something being wrong. His body was aching and the pounding in his head told him that the waking world was going to be less than comfortable.

His eyelids were lead weights that he didn't dare attempt to open just yet. Struggling to concentrate, to remember what happened, the only memory he could come up with was a pair of violet-blue eyes staring down at him with worry. Even that image was fuzzy and uncertain.

What had happened?

The smallest bit of hard won clarity told him that he was lying in bed. There was something... cold attached to him. On his chest and forehead? He tried to command his hand to move in a vain attempt to determine just what was attached to him but found the attempt far too difficult.

There were voices, somewhere in the background behind the wall of pain. Soft voices. Familiar somehow. But he couldn't clear his mind of the pain well enough to recognize them.

Shinichi drifted like that for some time, lost between the worlds of consciousness and unconsciousness. The voices, and there seemed to be quite a few of them, came and went, all of them familiar but none of them clear enough to latch onto.

There were touches too. Warm hands, of various sizes, that held his own. Hands that swept through his hair or gently cupped his cheek. Shinichi tried to respond to those touches. Tried to open his eyes or twitch his fingers or something, _anything_ to let them know he could hear them, feel their touch.

The voices always seemed to be worried.

Shinichi wondered if that meant he should be worried too.

But then finally, _finally_, one of the voices became clear enough to latch onto for just a moment. Just long enough to drag himself up from the depths.

It was a musical tenor that voice. A young man's voice, achingly familiar and cloying.

It wanted him to wake up.

And so Shinichi dragged up the will to open his lead weighted eyelids for just a moment.

Above him were the violet-blue eyes. The same ones from his memory. In that moment those eyes lit up with delight, making Shinichi want to smile at their owner. He struggled to do so and to reach up a hand to that face. He made a frustrated noise when he couldn't.

But the voice shushed him. "Stop tantei-kun. Don't try to move."

Shinichi stopped his struggles, and instead just stared up at the other through the small slit he'd managed to open.

"It's okay, go back to sleep tantei-kun," the voice told him. "You're tired."

So Shinichi did as he was bidden.

When he woke up again the violet-blue eyes were gone, but he had a clarity he'd lacked before. He _remembered _now. Remembered talking with the thief, remember being dizzy and then... nothing.

He frowned. How long had he been out?

"Shin-chan!"

Shinichi held back a groan and tensed. But the suffocating hug he'd been expecting never came. Instead his overly excitable mother simply took his hand in her own.

He looked up at her smiling face, and, just behind her, his father's.

"Ka-san?" he crocked. Damn, he throat was _sore._

"Shush, Shin-chan," she said, offering him water through a straw.

Shinichi accepted it, swallowing with some difficulty while also trying to put a name to his sense of wrongness.

"You've been unconscious for eleven days," his father informed him.

_Eleven?_ Shinichi couldn't believe it.

His mother gave him a watery smile. "You gave us scare Shin-chan."

Shinichi grimaced. "Sorry." The sense of wrongness hit him again. _What is going on?_

Kudo Yukiko shook her head emphatically. "You have nothing to apologise for!"

Shinichi's gaze wandered to his father's. He opened his mouth to ask what happened but couldn't give voice to the question.

"You haemorrhaged," Kudo Yusaku said, answering the unvoiced question. "And went into a coma. Your body was shutting down, Shinichi. If it hadn't been for Haibara-san..."

"Shin-chan," his mother said softly, grabbing his attention. "It was the cure for the apotoxin. It nearly killed you."

Shinichi swallowed. If the cure had been the problem, then what... With a sinking feeling in his stomach Shinichi finally identified that feeling of wrongness. _No! No, no, no, no... _ He shook his head, denying it.

"Shinichi," his father said gently. "We had to flush your system of the cure."

_Damnit! Don't tell me this!_

"I'm so sorry, Shin-chan. I'm so, so sorry." His mother said.

He was Edogawa Conan again.


	23. The Heart of Eternity

_Author's Notes: Yes, the Heart of Eternity is a real diamond. No, it doesn't have any crazy legends behind it. No, it's not actually part of a necklace. I picked it because I thought it was pretty and I thought the name was appropriate._

**Chapter 23: The Heart of Eternity**

Shinichi –_ Conan,_ he reminded himself bitterly – lay very still, letting Haibara do whatever tests she was inclined to do without a word.

He hadn't spoken to her yet and she hadn't offered anything other than quiet instructions.

It was just the two of them at the moment. His parents – and wasn't it funny that he had to nearly die, _again_, to bring them home? – had been kicked out by Haibara earlier for "being in the way."

Shinichi didn't mind.

"Done," Haibara informed him. "I still have to run tests on your blood samples, but you appear to have stabilized. Unfortunately the lung damage is permanent. You will find that you have trouble breathing sometimes and you may develop a cough. It shouldn't be any worse than if you had asthma. It's also likely that you will be more prone to colds and other illnesses. Also..." she took a deep breath, "your heart has been weakened considerably by this. You _cannot_ run around like you've done before."

Shinichi nodded an acknowledgement, knowing that she desired one.

"Kudo-kun..." Haibara hesitated.

"Edogawa," he corrected, speaking for the first time. "Its Edogawa now, isn't it?"

For a moment he thought she'd argue, but something in her expression gave way to his insistence. "Of course... Edogawa-kun."

When she left Shinichi briefly entertained the hope that he'd be left alone for a time.

He should have known better.

His parents entered almost the moment she left, his mother nearly flying to his side and his father lingering in the doorway as if uncertain of his own intentions.

Shinichi struggled to sit up, blatantly brushing off his mother's attempts to help. It took more effort than it should but eventually he was sitting up with his back propped up against his headboard.

He was weak and hated it.

It was his father's gaze he met. "So," he said, attempting for casual but only managing belligerent, "how long are you staying?"

It could be worse, he reflected. He could have asked when they were leaving.

His parents exchanged concerned glances. Shinichi found that he couldn't care less about what that silent communication was supposed to be.

"We aren't leaving," his mother told him with a huge smile. "We thought..."

She trailed off as Shinichi turned to stare at her.

"Why?" He asked, genuinely confused. Why would they decide to stay now? He loved his parents and he knew they loved him back. But they hadn't stayed in one place for very long since he was fourteen.

They exchanged another one of those glances.

His father finally decided to properly enter the room, taking the second chair by his bed.

"Shinichi, your mother and I," he paused, searching for the words. "We haven't always made the best of decisions."

Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "What are you _talking_ about?"

"We left you," his mother blurted out. "We left you time and time again."

"But I was fine," Shinichi replied, mystified by this strange conversation.

Another glance. This time he understood. They didn't believe him. They didn't think he'd been fine at all. And well, he _had_ gotten into a good bit of trouble, but that was no reason for his parents to be looking at him like that. As for this newest development... Shinichi shoved the thought away. He would deal with it later. When he was alone and could have a proper melt down.

"Really," he protested. "Kaa-san, tou-san. I was _fine_. I had other people helping me and -" He stopped, fascinated and slightly horrified by the guilt that he saw in his parents eyes.

"'Other people,'" his father repeated. "You shouldn't have had to... "

"You made decisions," his mother said, taking his small hand in her own. "We respected those. We _still_ respect them. But... you shouldn't have had to make them alone." Her grip tightened. "Forgive us, Shin-chan?"

Shinichi froze for a moment. "Jeez," he muttered finally. "I don't know what you are talking about at all. But welcome home I suppose."

His mother abruptly pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Shinichi winced but said nothing, merely meeting his father's eye and taking in his small smile.

Shinichi wasn't sure what there was to smile about.

* * *

Vermouth shuffled through the cabinet at an unhurried pace. Occasionally she pulled a file that caught her eye. She'd already gotten what she needed from the laptop, but Daiquiri had an odd fondness for physical files. Vermouth herself scorned the practice but it was certainly proving convenient now.

Most of what she was rifling through dated back a good ten years to the beginnings of the France branch of the Organization, though that was no reason to dismiss it. You never knew what you might find.

She'd met Daiquiri for the first time back then. The dislike had been instantaneous and mutual but a mission was a mission.

_Le Chevalier de Couteaux_, she read the file name with a raised eyebrow. She remembered that one. Daiquiri had been particularly fond of him, had been fond of using outside agents in general, but there had been something special about that one...

_Ahh..._ Vermouth chuckled quietly, _now_ she remembered. She pulled the file and added it to her growing pile. A quick double check insured that she had gotten everything.

She stepped over the cooling corpse on the floor without any thought. Some pissant low enough on the food chain that his code name wasn't even an alcoholic beverage. It didn't matter, he wouldn't be identified and it was of little concern to her even if he was.

She shed her disguise as she climbed onto her motorcycle, pressing a button as she went. There would be nothing left of the building to show she'd been there. At any rate she had a plane to catch.

_The things I do for you, Cool Guy_, she thought with something near fondness as she sped towards Paris-Charles de Gaulle Airport.

* * *

Inspector Nakamori Ginzo cleared his throat at the sight of foreign fashion designer Crystal Lombardi. _Exotic_ didn't even begin to describe it.

The woman in question stood at his entrance. "Nakamori-keibu! It is a pleasure to meet you."

Nakamori twitched. Her Japanese was ear grating. "Ah, yes, Lombardi-san. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"I was surprised when I was contacted," she said. "Would Kid really be after such a thing? It is so young as gems go."

"The only thing Kid seems to care about is value, Lombardi-san. May I see the gemstone in question?"

"Of course!" She exclaimed. "I have it right here. I haven't let it out of my sight since receiving your notice." She handed him a box.

Nakamori opened it and pulled out the necklace to examine it.

"The Heart of Eternity," he murmured. A vivid blue 27.64 carat diamond, the target of Kid's heist was something to behold. "I was under the impression that it belonged to a private collector."

"It is on loan," Lombardi explained. "My collection is diamond and crystal themed. Most of the girls will be wearing jewellery made of Italian crystal. But I couldn't turn down the opportunity to include such a beautiful gem."

"It might be best not to do so now," Nakamori suggested.

Lombardi shook her head. "Oh no, I simply _must_. I trust the Japanese police to deal with Kid."

Nakamori made a face. _Even if you say that, Kid is a tricky customer._ He coughed to cover his irritation. "Will you be wearing the diamond yourself, Lombardi-san?"

She nodded. "I was planning on having one of the girls wear it. But now that Kaitou Kid is involved it is probably best if I do. I will be backstage most of the show, hopefully that won't be a problem."

Nakamori held back a groan. Backstage at a fashion show. Could there _be_ an easier place for Kid to slip into? "It's not exactly preferable," he hedged, hoping she'd get the hint.

She ignored him entirely. "Oh! I read the heist notice in the paper. Is the detective Kid challenged going to be showing up?"

He held back a full out curse this time. That part of the heist note had been _too_ easy to interpret. It was splashed over papers all throughout Japan that Kaitou Kid had challenged Kudo Shinichi.

The same detective he had kissed at his last heist.

The same detective that at last notice had been dying in hospital.

Really, what was Kid thinking? Of course, that Hakuba-brat thought the notice was a fake...

"Ah, well, that's not a hundred percent certain yet. Kudo-kun is... a very busy young man."

He didn't notice the brief narrowing of Lombardi's eyes at that.

"Shall we discuss security then?" The woman chirped cheerfully.

"Ah, yes. Yes, of course."


	24. Kaitou Kid?

_Author's Notes: I needed a break from endless angst. Kaito was the unfortunate recipient of my mood. I swear, these things just happen without my permission._

**Chapter 24: Kaitou Kid?**

"Go away."

Kaito chuckled. "Cranky tantei-kun?"

Blue eyes whipped around to meet violet.

"Kid!" Shinichi exclaimed. "I thought you were someone else," he murmured lamely, struggling to sit up.

Kaito laid a gloved hand on Shinichi's – _Conan's_ – shoulder. "No getting up on my account tantei-kun."

For a moment it looked like the shrunken detective was going to argue, but eventually Shinichi lay back without protest.

It was probably the closest the young man would come to admitting he was tired.

Kaito took one of the chairs that were still next to Shinichi's bed, twirling it around to sit in it backwards to easier accommodate his cape.

He felt like a coward coming here in uniform and not as Kuroba Kaito as he had done before. It had been fine when Shinichi was unconscious but now that those intelligent eyes could stare back at him Kaito wanted nothing more than to hide behind the monocle and persona that was Kid.

"Do my parents know you are here?" Shinichi asked with a cock of the eyebrow that made Kaito want to laugh.

"Yes, actually," Kaito replied.

Shinichi let out a huff of breath. "Those two..."

This time Kaito really did laugh. "Don't judge them too harshly tantei-kun. Do you really believe they could keep me out?"

"... no."

"See? No harm!" Kaito observed cheerfully.

"You," Shinichi said accusingly, "are in an obnoxiously good mood."

He really was, wasn't he? Kaito had been driving his classmates nuts all day.

"It's good to see you awake," Kaito said, hoping that Shinichi would take it as a deflection and not as the explanation of his mood that it really was.

Those intense eyes focused on him for moment too long. Kaito held back the urge to shift awkwardly.

"Thanks," Shinichi said eventually. "You... you came to visit me didn't you?"

Kaito looked away. This really was too much. "Yes," he admitted.

"I remember..." Shinichi trailed off. "Nothing specific but... your voice maybe?"

Kaito turned back in surprise. He swallowed at the oddly vulnerable expression on Shinichi's face.

"I have a gift for you!" he chirped, desperate to defuse this... whatever it was.

He promptly shoved said gift directly in front of Shinichi's face.

The detective's eyes crossed. "Idiot. I can't really see it like that."

With a grin that was no where even close to repentant Kaito brought the item back a bit.

Shinichi stared and Kaito's grin just widened. "Don't you just _love_ it? I found it at a flea market."

"It's you," Shinichi said blandly.

Kaito beamed and brought the Kaitou Kid plushie up to his face. "Looks just like me, doesn't it?" he cooed.

Shinichi twitched.

"Anyway," Kaito said quickly, recognizing that look as one that would have him dodging deadly soccer balls under different circumstances. "I thought he could keep you company when I'm not around!"

He held out the plushie expectantly.

Shinichi gave him the sort of look one might give a particularly errant child. He took the plushie with a huff. "And people think _I'm_ a child."

Kaito could have cheered. He'd gotten Shinichi to crack a joke about his child status, even if it was at Kaito's expense.

"Sadly I can't stick around today. I'll be back to see you again on Saturday," Kaito informed Shinichi, not waiting for a response. "I'd come tomorrow but I'm going to be kind of busy." Saying so he flung open the window. "Bye bye, tantei-kun!"

* * *

Shinichi watched the window that Kid had escaped through for a long moment, trying to figure out what the thief was thinking. He gave it up as a bad case with a breathy sigh.

His hand was still gripping the Kid plushy. Shinichi released it, letting the thing land on the bed next to him. He would think about that a little more later on. Right now he was just far too tired.

A light knock on his door grabbed his attention.

"Ran-nee-chan!" Shinichi cried, sitting up a bit too quickly when Ran stepped into his bedroom. The movement sent his head spinning. He held back a wince. "I-"

"It's okay, Shinichi." Ran said. "I know. Your mom told me already."

Shinichi's shoulders slumped. _She knows. After all this time, finally..._

Ran sat herself on the edge of his bed, looking at him solemnly. There was no anger in her eyes yet. Just a sort of sad acceptance.

They sat like that as the clock ticked by the minutes. Silent and appraising. Unable to say anything.

It was Shinichi who finally gave in. Tearing his eyes away from hers he looked at his hands instead, hands that were clutching desperately at his blankets.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

Shinichi looked up sharply at Ran's tone.

"I know," she repeated. "But, you aren't forgiven. Not yet."

"Ran-" Shinichi began desperately. "I-"

"Don't." She interrupted. "Just don't. I know your reasons. I don't like them, but I understand. I'll forgive you soon. Just not quite yet."

And what could he possibly say to that?

"I'm glad you're better Shinichi."

Shinichi opened his mouth but could think of nothing coherent to say to that. Better was a relative term.

"I should go," Ran murmured.

Shinichi grabbed her sleeve.

"I love you!" He exclaimed, having to. Having to at least let her know this. "I always ..."

Ran gave him a heartbroken smile. Leaning over she placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

When she pulled back there were tears in her eyes. Her words were as soft as the kiss. "Stop lying to yourself, Shinichi."

Shinichi stared at her with wide eyes. "I'm not lying! I-"

Ran placed a finger against his lips, stopping the flow of his words. "Of course you love me." She smiled with fake brightness. "But I'm not the one you love most."

"What-"

His childhood friend stood up abruptly, his childish grip on her clothing doing nothing to stop her. "Just think about it, Shinichi. You of all people should be able to work out the truth."

She left him with those words.

After a moment Shinichi let himself fall back against his pillow. _Ran..._

She was his oldest friend. For a long time, she'd been his _only_ real friend. The only one who really understood him, the only one who saw _Shinichi_ behind the arrogant detective. Of course he loved her. She was warm and caring even if she was also downright scary sometimes. He loved her. How could he do anything else?

'_But I'm not the one you love most.'_

What had she meant by that? There was no one that he loved more than...

An image appeared in his mind's eye. A smug grin and laughing violet eyes. A white cape fluttering in the moonlight.

A stolen kiss.

Shinichi shook his head, trying to ignore his pounding heart. He blushed unknowingly. Why was he thinking of _him_?

He didn't love the thief.

He couldn't...

His hand brushed up against something soft. Without thinking he picked up the small plush Kid doll.

_This thing..._ The doll was surprisingly accurate, right down to the smirk and the charm that hung off Kid's monocle.

_Jeez, what was he thinking giving me this?_ If the thought was more fond than annoyed Shinichi never noticed.

Shinichi's gazed softened just a bit.

"Stupid thief," he muttered, carefully laying the doll on his bedside table.


	25. On Insults

_Author's Notes: If you read this please review!_

**Chapter 25: On insults**

Hattori Heiji stood leaning against a light pole in a decidedly empty part of town. He kept a consistent watch regardless, waiting with mounting impatience.

"Tantei-han!"

Heiji didn't bother looking up at the thief that he somehow found himself partnered with. "You're late," he said.

A gentle swoosh of fabric told him that Kid had moved from his perch on the light pole to the ground proper. "I was visiting tantei-kun. Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't gone to see him yourself."

"Nah," Heiji said, thinking with amusement of the sort of look his visiting would garner. "Kudo's probably pretty overwhelmed by the attention as it is. Not that he'd ever admit it. 'Sides I doubt he even knows I'm in town. I'll give him a call later."

"Really, I thought you'd want to confirm that he was okay with your own eyes," the confusion in Kid's voice caused Heiji to look at him properly. Kaitou Kid was hidden in the shadow just outside the light cast by the lamp post, but it was easy enough for someone as observant as Heiji to catch his expression. The thief had his head cocked at an angle and was looking at him genuine surprise.

Heiji stifled a laugh. "Ya look like a puppy doin' that."

"Oi!" Kid protested.

"I don' need to see him. He's got enough people looking out for him that it's okay."

Kid contemplated that for a moment. "I couldn't do that."

Heiji released a short guffaw. "'Course you couldn't. _You're_ in love. If it were Kazuha –"

"Speaking of Toyama-san," Kid interpreted quickly, _and is that a blush he's hiding?_ Heiji grinned. "Where is she to this fine evening?"

"Sent her home," Heiji replied, twitching at the memory. She'd put up such a ridiculous fuss! "We've both missed way too much school. Her parents were starting to get worried. Only reason I'm still here now that Kudo is okay is this heist."

"So," Heiji said, "what do we know?"

The thief threw a small piece of cardstock at him. Heiji caught it without much thinking, raising an eyebrow at it. "A fashion show?"

"Crystal Lombardi's '_Night of Italian Crystal'_ to be precise."

"Where'd you get tickets?" Heiji asked suspiciously.

"From Mouri-san's desk. She won them two weeks ago. I doubt she remembers."

Heiji nodded. Nee-chan definitely had too much on her mind to be thinking about this.

When a small cloud of smoke caused a photo to appear in front of him Heiji just blinked and caught it before it drifted to the ground.

"The heists' supposed target," Kid informed him. "The Heart of Eternity."

"A blue diamond," Heiji noted, holding the photo up to the light. He whistled. "Nice. Bit of a girly shape, but nice. I can see why the police would think you'd want to steal it. Where'd you find out about all of this anyway?"

"From the white horse's mouth," Kid replied drily. "That one has the oddest ideas about who I am."

"I take it he's right then?" Heiji asked.

"Of course not. But it does to keep an eye, or an ear, on the person he accuses _despite_ ample evidence against that person being Kid."

Heiji let the likely lie slip. He wasn't interested in Kid outside of his heists or his obvious interest in Kudo.

"If I were Nakamori-keibu," Heiji mused, "in an environment as hectic and crazy as a fashion show, I think my best bet'd be to put a tracking devise on the jewel."

"He's tried that before," Kid said. "It didn't work. Besides, the diamond is not the point. If whoever this is doesn't see Shinichi there they might not even bother."

"Except Kudo is a kid right now, and from what I've been told is going to stay that way until he grows out of it the hard way. And even if he was normal Kudo's in no condition to go."

"Don't be insulting, tantei-han," Kid said. "Of course Kudo Shinichi is going to show up."

"That's dangerous," Heiji murmured shaking his head. "Kudo'd throw a gasket if he knew you were planning on that."

Kid actually scowled at him. "_No one_ is going to be telling tantei-kun a thing about this."

Heiji glared back. "What, you think I'm stupid? If Kudo finds out about this heist he'd have to be knocked unconscious to be kept away."

"We're agreed then."

"I'm coming with you," Heiji informed him.

Kid frowned, "There is no need to-"

"Idiot, of course there is. You really think the police are going to believe that Kudo's parents let him run around like that when they _know_ he's been sick? It'll be more believable if I'm with ya." Heiji gave him a sharp smirk, "'Sides, didn't you know that Kudo and I are a team? If Kudo is going to 'insist' on going to something that's obviously a trap being set by Kaitou Kid, then I'm definitely going with him."

He waved the ticket in the air. "And if Nakamori-keibu tries to kick us out... Well, we're there legitimately, aren't we?"

Kid laughed. "You'd make a good thief, tantei-han."

Heiji scowled. "Now who's being insulting?"

* * *

Dimitri was getting sick of having his apartment invaded by dangerous women.

Unlike Daiquiri he didn't know who this one was. But she was sitting cool as you please in his favourite chair, legs crossed and sipping a glass of wine. Beside her a pistol was laid on top of last Friday's paper.

Dimitri didn't doubt for a second that she knew how to use it. It was all there in the ridiculously confident jut of her shoulders and the smile she was favouring him with.

If she were inclined he'd be dead before he took two steps.

Some detached part of his mind noted that she was stunningly beautiful. Her biker leathers revealed a fit figure while blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders. There was something vaguely familiar about her, but Dimitri was sure he'd never met her before.

"Who are you?" he asked in a voice that was falsely relaxed and calm.

She favoured him with a slight widening of her smile. "Oh? No demands to know how I got in here or what I want?"

Dimitri just stared at her steadily.

She laughed. "I can almost see it. Why she likes you." She took a sip of her wine. "Probably the first time I've ever agreed with her."

"Who are you?" he repeated.

The woman waved a dismissive hand. "Not important. Ask something else."

He thought about it and came up with something else. A vague connection. "Why tonight?"

"You are good!" she cooed. "Tonight... well, it had to be tonight. You'll be too busy tomorrow."

She knew then. He tensed imperceptibly. She wasn't a cop. She was too dangerous for that. Something else...

"Do you know why Jeanne Vasser was killed?" The blonde asked him, throwing him for a loop.

"How the _hell_ do you know about that?" Dimitri snarled.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, do stop being dense."

It clicked then. "You're with _her_. You are one of hers..."

"Now you are just being insulting. I am not 'one of hers.' It would be more accurate to say that we worked for the same people."

"Now," she said, uncrossing her legs and picking herself up out of his chair. "I asked you a question. Do you know why your lady love was killed?"

"I-" he faltered. Back then, he'd first assumed the Jeanne had either overheard something, or seen something she shouldn't have. But then it had occurred to him. She'd been left for him, hadn't she? A message. Or a warning. Or maybe just someone's silent revenge. He had never been certain.

She sidled up to him until he was practically staring her in the eye.

"Would you like to?"


	26. The Fine Art of Imitation

_Author's Notes: I'm not actually a fan of Hakuba but he's so damn useful that I can't keep away from him in my writing. Chapter 25 and 26 are both a bit short, but I figure that since they literally came out within hours of each other that no one has a right to complain._

**Chapter 26: The Fine Art of Imitation**

"Now that is just creepy," Heiji commented.

Kid smirked at him. Heiji shivered. He'd never realized that Kid and Kudo had the same smirk.

Kid was...well, there was nothing else for it. Kid was _Kudo_ as surely as Heiji knew Edogawa Conan was. "Damn creepy," he repeated eyeing Kid's costume with a detective's focus.

Not only did Kid look like a dead ringer for Kudo, he had gotten down the 'death's door' pallor that Kudo had been sporting recently. Somehow he'd even picked out clothing – a simple trousers and sweater combination – that was loose and ill-fitting in subtle ways. The result was that Kid was effortlessly mimicking the weight loss Heiji had seen on his Tokyoite friend.

Kid scowled at him when Heiji reached out to lightly pinch the thief's face. Heiji ignored him. _No mask. Kudo was right, this guy looks like him even out of uniform._

"Makeup?" he asked, looking at the small bit of fine powder that had come away onto his fingers.

"I normally wouldn't bother but Tantei-kun is a little pale at the moment," Kid replied. "It does mean that I'm going to have to avoid Nakamori-keibu's 'love pat.'"

"And the eyes?" Heiji couldn't help from asking. Kid raised an eyebrow. "Your eyes aren't _exactly_ the same colour. Yours are just a bit darker and have a hint of violet."

"Contacts," Kid replied. "Are satisfied with your inspection tantei-han?"

Heiji grinned at the irritation in Kid's voice. "You'll do as long as you don't start rolling out deductions. One thing you ain't is a detective."

Kid huffed. "Why would I want to be? Nothing more than critics, the lot of you."

"You say that, but you're fond enough of at least one of us," Heiji teased.

Kid grumbled under his breath but didn't reply, opting to put on a surgical mask instead.

Heiji blinked as Kid dropped into his 'Kudo Shinichi' persona. If he thought he'd looked like Kudo before...

"Damn," he muttered again, "creepy. Just freaking creepy."

"Stop complaining, Hattori," Kudo – _Kid, damnit!_- said. "Are we going or not?"

Heiji shook off his disquiet. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go."

* * *

Hakuba Saguru eyed the two new arrivals with some disbelief. Hattori Heiji and... Kudo Shinichi? Wasn't Kudo supposed to be in hospital?

But then... he didn't exactly look _well_ did he? _It could be Kuroba,_ he noted. _The thief looks enough like Kudo. But to trick Hattori..._The Osakan detective was a hothead but he was supposed to know Kudo quite well. _Well enough to tell the difference between Kuroba and Kudo?_

Now there was a question.

Hakuba shuffled his way towards the spot where Nakamori-keibu was telling off an unconcerned 'Kudo.'

"_You!_ Go home already! Sick teenagers have no place at a Kid heist. You look like you're about to fall over!"

And true enough Kudo was leaning subtly into Hattori's supportive hand. Hakuba noted it with some interest. If it _was_ Kuroba it was an even better acting job than normal.

"I'm not going to run after him," Kudo protested in a breathy voice.

"You sure as hell aren't," Hattori growled. "Nee-chan'll have my ass if you do."

"You shouldn't be here either!" Nakamori snapped.

"Hey!" Hattori made a face. "I'm just here to take care of Kudo. This _idiot_ insisted on coming."

"I was _invited_," Kudo protested weakly.

Nakamori and Hattori both ignored him entirely, glaring at each other. "Take him home if you are so worried!" Nakamori insisted.

"Like he'd listen!" Hattori replied.

"Oiii..." Kudo muttered. "I'm right here."

Hakuba watched the byplay with considerable amusement. "You really should be home in bed, Kudo-kun," he inserted.

Two heads whipped towards him, but Kudo looked over with a deadpan expression. _He's not surprised to see me. Perhaps Kuroba after all..._

"YOU!" two voices accosted him in unison. Hattori and Nakamori gave each other twin looks of surprise.

Hakuba coughed to cover a laugh.

Kudo sighed. "Tell me, Hakuba. Would you be home if Kid so obviously addressed you in a notice?"

_No,_ Hakuba admitted to himself. He wouldn't. "Are you certain it is really Kaitou Kid?"

Kudo raised his eyebrows, but Hakuba caught the sharp look Hattori gave him. _Well, Hattori at least knows something._ "Is the notice a fake?" Kudo asked.

Nakamori grumbled. "There's no proof one way or the other, but this _brat_ seems to think so."

"I'd like to know something, if you don't mind," Hakuba addressed Kudo. "What _is_ Kaitou Kid's interest in you?"

"I wouldn't mind knowing that myself," Nakamori added.

Hakuba watched in fascination. Was that a _blush_?

Hattori actually began to snicker. "The thief has a bit of a crush on Kudo here."

Kudo took a weak swipe at his companion. "Shut up, Hattori."

"Oh come on, _Kudo_," Hattori said with emphasis. "I think it's damn hilarious!"

"Well I don't," Kudo muttered. "So just shut up already."

_A crush?_ Hakuba took that in with some disbelief. But then... there was Kuroba's strange reactions to everything Hakuba had 'let slip' about this heist. _No,_ he thought suddenly, _not a crush. _But maybe something a lot more serious.

"Jeez," Nakamori was saying. "That is all we need. Kaitou Kid using his heists to court a detective!"

Hakuba expected a response from Kudo on that. But the other teenager looked thoughtful.

Hakuba narrowed his eyes. "Hattori," he asked abruptly, "may I have a private word for a moment?"

Hattori and Kudo exchanged quick looks.

There was definitely something more going on here.

Hattori shrugged, "Fine. Just make it quick."

Hakuba pulled the Osakan over to a quiet corner while Nakamori proceeded to lay down 'ground rules' for Kudo's presence at the heist.

"Are you certain," Hakuba asked, "_absolutely_ certain that he is Kudo Shinichi?"

Something flickered in the Osakan's expression before it changed to incredulous. "'Course he is. What, you think he's _Kid_ or somethin'?"

"It was possible," Hakuba defended. He still wasn't convinced he _wasn't_ Kid.

"Look, Hakuba," Hattori said, "don't go making accusations you can't back up."

Hakuba stared at him in shock, then in fierce contemplation. He reached up and pinched the other's cheek.

"Oi!" Hattori complained, rubbing at his cheek. "What the hell was that for?"

"Just being careful," Hakuba replied with a shrug.

Hattori responded by reaching up and pinching Hakuba's cheek. _Hard_.

"There," Hattori said triumphantly. "Now we're _both_ sure we aren't Kid."

Hakuba glared at him balefully.

Hattori smirked before a dangerous look entered his eyes. "Leave Kudo alone. He's _not_ well and I won' put up with it. Got it?"

"Got it," Hakuba replied in shock.

What was going on here?


	27. Peace Offering

_Author's Notes: Not much to say on this one. As always, feedback is much appreciated._

**Chapter 27: Peace Offering**

"Haibara," Shinichi greeted.

"... Edogawa-kun," she replied.

He turned away from where he had been gazing out the window to look at her properly. "I thought we were done with all the tests. Did you need another blood sample?"

"No," she said.

_Then what are you doing here?_ He didn't ask the question out loud. He still wasn't quite sure how he was feeling towards Haibara yet but he didn't want to hurt her.

"You can come in you know," Shinichi said, trying for humour. He didn't quite manage it.

She smiled anyway. Just a twitch at the corners of her mouth that looked more like a grimace than a smile, but she _tried_.

"I failed you," Haibara said, not moving an inch.

Shinichi sighed. "Come in already." He walked over and pulled her away from the door, shutting it behind her.

"You should be in bed," Haibara murmured.

"If I stay in bed any longer I'm going to be one giant bed sore," Shinichi replied smiling.

"Stop it," she said. "Just stop it."

Shinichi blinked at her. "Stop what?"

"Stop _smiling_ damnit! How can you... how could you possibly..."

"What good does it do me to be depressed?" Shinichi asked philosophically.

Haibara glared at him. "At least that would be honest!"

That caught him off guard. Was that what he was doing? Lying to himself?

"I'm stuck like this aren't I?" he said finally. "There won't be another cure. Someone would have said by now if..."

"It would kill you," Haibara said bluntly. "Even a temporary cure would kill you. You nearly died as it was. Another transformation and your heart would just stop."

Shinichi closed his eyes in a poor defence against that information. It was one thing to suspect, another to be told outright.

He opened them slowly to find Haibara watching him. He tried to grin but failed spectacularly.

"Why?" he asked, not entirely sure what he was asking. "Why did you..."

"I couldn't let you die. I _couldn't_."

"Why not?" The question had been coiling in him since he'd woken up. Why couldn't Haibara have just let him die?

The slap stung.

"You! You of all people should know that! The boy who won't even let murderers die!"

Shinichi shook himself. Had he really been thinking that? That it would have been better if Haibara had just let him die?

What was _wrong_ with him?

He looked away from her gaze. "Sorry," he murmured.

"You'd better be!" Haibara half screamed at him.

They stood in silence for a moment, neither moving nor daring to really look at the other.

"Here," Haibara said, shoving something at him.

Shinichi took the newspaper, blinking in confusion.

"Don't do anything too stupid." She all but ran for the door.

"Haibara!" Shinichi called out after her. "Thanks. For everything."

She paused. "You're welcome... Kudo-kun."

* * *

Somehow Hakuba had decided to attach himself to their sides.

Heiji twitched in irritation. The half-Brit had to be the most annoying person he'd ever had the displeasure to meet.

"I'm going to do a quick look around before the show starts. You okay here, Kudo?" Heiji said, directing his question at Kid, who was leaning against a wall.

The other nodded in understanding. "I'm not going anywhere."

Of course he wasn't. He had a cover to maintain.

Heiji turned a glare on Hakuba. "Make sure you remember what I said."

Hakuba snorted in contempt. "Of course."

Heiji's circuit of the building didn't provide him much information other than an awareness of just how underdressed he was. He was starting to develop a twitch as the tenth person looked him over and scoffed.

It was a small comfort that 'Kudo' was similarly underdressed for the occasion, but he had the 'I just got out of hospital' excuse going for him. Kazuha would definitely be laughing if she could see him now.

_There's too many people,_ Heiji noted. It was a problem. A huge problem.

How were they supposed to pick out their perp in this crowd?

_Feh. Another point to Kid's 'dress up as Kudo' plan. Whoever they are we're going to have to lure them out._

Heiji never once doubted that whoever this was wanted to hurt Kudo. His instincts were screaming at him, and he'd bet good money that Kid's were doing the same.

In theory it was possible that someone just wanted to talk to Kudo, or was curious to see him in action. But it was all too elaborate, too contrived for that.

Heiji was jolted out of his thoughts as he was jostled to the side.

"Sorry," the man said. Heiji took in the blonde hair and blue eyes almost automatically.

"No problem," Heiji replied.

His gaze followed the foreigner down the hall. There were plenty of foreigners around; there was nothing particularly special about this one. Based on the camera and the tri-pod bag he was probably covering the show for some magazine or other.

But there was something...

"Yeowch!" Heiji yelped at the abrupt pain in his ankle. "Wha- " He looked down at its source only to find a set of blue eyes glaring at him from behind familiar glasses.

_Oh shit._ Heiji glanced around, giving a bright 'everything's-fine-here' smile to the people who had stopped to stare. He pulled the still glaring boy over to a quiet corner.

"Kudo! What'cha doin' here?"

"That," Kudo said in cold tones, "should be my question. _What the hell is going on Hattori?_" This last was hissed with extreme impatience.

Heiji ignored the question, rubbing at his abused ankle. "Ya didn't have to kick me!"

"_Hattori_," Kudo's glare intensified.

Heiji valiantly kept himself from stepping away from that glare. "Seein' as you're here, you probably know most of it. There's a fake Kid heist notice with a practically gold embossed invitation on it for you. Both Kid and I figure it's a trap of some sort."

"So you thought you'd just waltz into said trap," Kudo said drily.

"Like you're doing any different," Heiji replied grumpily.

Kudo ignored that. "What are you doing working with Kid anyway?"

Heiji responded with a sardonic look. "Pot an' kettle, Kudo."

Kudo glared more but coloured a little at the comment.

"How'd ya even find out about this?" Heiji asked.

"Haibara," Kudo replied. "It was a sort of peace offering. I think she wanted to cheer me up or something..."

Heiji looked, _really_ looked, at Kudo at that comment. The other detective's gaze had shifted away from Heiji and was now scanning the crowd with clear-eyed confidence. _She might've been onto something there._

"Nothin' for it then," Heiji said hunkering down to offer Kudo a piggy back ride. "Climb up."

"Hattori! That's not necessary!" Kudo complained.

"Like hell it's not," Heiji replied. "You've been bedridden for nearly two weeks. Don't tell me you ain't tired."

Kudo grumbled under his breath but did as suggested anyway.

"Suppose we ought to let the thief in on your being here," Heiji mused thoughtfully.

"As long as he doesn't decide to gas me," Kudo grumbled back.

Heiji laughed. "Just a quick warning, he's here as you."

He felt Kudo tense. "_Of all the moronic –_"

Heiji cut him off, "Look, I thought the same thing. But we can't flush out whoever is setting you up if ya ain't here."

Kudo subsided but none of the tension left his frame.

It didn't take long for them to get back to where Heiji had left 'Kudo' in the dubious care of Hakuba.

"Hakuba is here too?" Kudo said. "And you haven't killed him?"

"Haha," Hattori replied. "Very funny, Kudo. He's suspicious of your look-alike."

"Really?" Kudo mused thoughtfully. "Wonder why."

"Who knows why that idiot thinks anything." Hattori replied, but Kudo's attention seemed to have shifted.

"Did he have to make me look like I'm about to drop dead any moment?" The small detective muttered.

Hattori raised an eyebrow, despite knowing that Kudo couldn't see it. "Have ya looked in a mirror lately? I'm still not sure that I _shouldn't_ let him gas ya."

"Don't you dare," Kudo hissed. "Or it won't be your ankle I kick next time."

Hattori grinned.

"Oi, Kudo! Look who I found!"

Two heads turned towards them. But it was 'Kudo's' jaw that dropped in shock, and just the tiniest bit of dismay.

Oh yeah. This was going to be good.


	28. Not So Idle Threats

_Author's Notes: Ugh.. This is getting to the point where it's harder to write. Action is not my strong suit, and the next few chapters are going to be such a pain. Ah well._

**Chapter 28: Not So Idle Threats**

Kaito's first inclination, when confronted with those glaring eyes, was to make a break for it. He didn't, of course, but what did it say about him that an icy glare from the shrunken Kudo Shinichi gave him that feeling?

Had they been alone he was pretty sure he'd be giving Shinichi a sheepish grin right now. But they weren't alone. Far from it. Hattori was grinning like a maniac and he could feel Hakuba's intense scrutiny like a sixth sense. And in this crowd you never knew _who_ else might be watching. For all he knew their mystery perp might be looking at them right now.

Suddenly Kaito was _pissed_. What was Shinichi thinking putting himself in harm's way like this? If the thought was just a little hypocritical, Kaito paid it no mind.

"Conan-kun!" he said in his best 'disapproving older brother' voice. "You should be in bed!"

'Conan' grinned at him, completely unrepentant. "But Shinichi-niichan, it's just a flu! You've been _a lot_ more sick than I have! You'll make Yukiko-obasan worry if you run around."

Kaito nearly twitched. _Why you little..._ "Hattori," he said, making an appeal to his partner for the evening, "I'm shocked you haven't sent Conan-kun home yet."

Hattori gave him a look that screamed 'don't get me involved in this.' "Yeah, well, the kid was pretty insistent. You _know_ how stubborn he can be."

God help him but he did. It was one of Shinichi's most frustrating traits.

And one of his most endearing.

"Jeez," he said with a sigh before turning a serious gaze on Shinichi. "You have to promise me to be _careful._ No running around while you're still sick, got it?"

"Got it!" Shinichi chirped like the nine year old he was supposed to be. Kaito didn't trust the Cheshire cat grin on his face for one second.

"Conan-kun, how did you get in here anyway?"

Hakuba's question caught Kaito off guard. _Did I really almost forget he was here?_

"That was easy Saguru-niisan! I told them my nee-chan is one of the models and I just _had_ to wish her luck before the show."

Kaito held back a snicker at Hakuba's shocked face.

Hakuba frowned at the 'child.' "You shouldn't lie, Conan-kun!"

Conan turned wide eyes on the British detective. _Is he actually..._ Kaito choked back a laugh at the crocodile tears that were gathering at the corners of Conan's eyes. "But... I just wanted to take care of Shinichi-niichan!"

Hakuba choked, sputtering a nonsense answer in the face of that.

_Damn, he's good,_ Kaito thought appreciatively. He would have appreciated it even more if Shinichi wasn't using those acting skills to keep himself in such a dangerous place when he was still unwell.

Kaito ran his gaze over Shinichi, trying to assess his health and reassure himself all in the one moment. His breathing was somewhat laboured and he was leaning just a bit more into Hattori's back than was strictly necessary. But his eyes were alive and sparking with keen intelligence. Kaito couldn't rightfully deny that a challenge might be just what Shinichi needed right now.

Shinichi caught his gaze and cocked an eyebrow.

Kaito smiled, a true and genuine smile, for just a second before letting it settle into a more neutral expression.

"We should get to our seats before the show begins."

Hattori adjusted his grip on Conan, shuffling the not-child just a bit further up on his back. "Don't want to hang backstage with Nakamori-keibu and his crew?"

Kaito gave Hattori a dry look. "Do I look up to chasing Kid around to you? I'm just here for the show." _More importantly, it'd be too easy to lose track of Shinichi back there._

"I'm coming with you," Hakuba stated abruptly.

"What the hell? _Why_? Go away already." Hattori demanded.

Hakuba spared him a dirty look. "Are you really that slow? If this is really a Kid heist then at some point he's going to try to talk to Kudo-kun. And if it's not..."

_Well, I could never accuse Hakuba of being slow on the uptake. At least not about some things._

"Let him be, Hattori," Kaito cautioned the Osakan. "We could use the extra set of eyes."

"So you _do_ suspect something," Hakuba accused him.

Kaito snorted. "What kind of detective do you think I am?" He ignored the snigger that Shinichi was evidently unable to hide.

Hakuba grabbed his sleeve, forcing Kaito to stop mid-step. "Are you crazy?" he hissed.

Hattori actually laughed. "'Course he is. This is _Kudo_ we're talking about here."

"Hey!" Kaito caught Shinichi's hissed protest on the edge of his hearing. Luckily, Hakuba, busy attempting to glare him down, didn't.

"You are deliberately putting yourself in danger and you aren't even letting the police know about it!"

And _this_ was why he found Hakuba so insanely annoying.

Really, for such a smart guy he had no _sense_.

"Look Hakuba," Katio snapped in a low voice. "I don't have the first clue who this guy is or what he wants. Isn't it better to find out _now_, in a public setting with the police nearby than risk whoever it is trying something at my home instead?"

"Then why not tell the police!" Hakuba insisted.

"Because it'd be too easy for this person to tell that the police were involved," Shinichi – Conan – replied. "Someone smart enough to create a heist notice that Nakamori-keibu can't tell from the real thing, surely they would be able to spot a police presence around Shinichi-niichan."

Hakuba whirled to stare at Conan, and then glared at Hattori and Kaito. "You – you are _knowningly_ letting Conan-kun in on this?"

"Are you gonna help or not?" Hattori snapped. "Get out of the way if all you're going to do is complain."

Hakuba grumbled but subsided.

The four found their way with ease, ignoring the looks they were getting – really, three teenage boys and a small child at a fashion show were bound to grab attention.

Unvoiced agreement had them picking spots at the very back of the auditorium. Hattori, after letting Shinichi back on the ground, grabbed two chairs and pulled them over so their backs were to the wall.

"Sit," he demanded, looking at Kaito, but the command was definitely directed at Shinichi. Kaito shrugged and took a seat, letting himself slump a little in 'relief.' He still had an act to put on.

Shinichi climbed into the second chair beside him. Kaito nearly jumped when he felt the other sag into him.

Frowning he looked down in concern. Shinichi wasn't looking at him.

Leaning over so that Hakuba – who stood on the other side of Hattori – couldn't hear, he murmured in a low voice. "Are you okay, tantei-kun?"

"Fine," the other murmured, still not looking at him. A small hesitation and then, "no. That's a lie, I'm not fine. But it's nothing bad. Just a bit tired and achy."

Kaito's frown deepened. "It's not too late to go home."

Shinichi did look up at him this time. "Idiot. I'm not going anywhere."

"I should put you to sleep."

"Don't you dare," Shinichi hissed.

Kaito chuckled. "Don't think I won't if I think you are getting any worse."

Shinichi glared. "I swear I will _hurt_ you."

Kaito snickered. "Idle threat, tantei-kun."

"Idiot thief."

Hattori interrupted them. "You two, what are ya whispering about?"

"Ah. Nothing important Heiji-niichan!"

"Just clarifying a few things," Kaito added. And, again in that low voice to just Shinichi. "I _will_ gas you if necessary."

"Shut up and keep your eyes open," Shinichi muttered.

Kaito straightened up to do just that.

The show was about to begin.


	29. Everything in the world

_Author's Notes: Took forever to write this._

**Chapter 29: Everything in the world**

Daiquiri watched as Nakamori attempted to keep track of the chaos. She wanted to laugh; the man was so obviously out of his element. Make-up artists, stage hands, stylists, half dressed models, assistants and seamstresses ran circles around the leader of the Kaitou Kid task force.

For her part she kept to her normal backstage habits, acting as the calm eye of the storm as questions and problems were brought to her.

It was the one concession she'd made to Nakamori as the 'victim' of a Kid heist. Instead of running around to find the problems herself, those with problems were forced to come to her.

But that was quite alright. This was hardly a normal show anyway.

She wanted to coo in pleasure. Everything was slipping into place nicely. The gem resting on her neck was little more than bait, and she'd seen the fish with her own eyes earlier.

_Kudo Shinichi_, she mused. Vermouth had so _few_ weak points and to discover that one of them was nothing more than a teenage boy, detective or no...

Daiquiri allowed a smile to grow on her face.

On automatic Daiquiri made an adjustment to one of the model's dresses. Her thoughts were far, far away.

It hadn't taken much research to discover that Vermouth had been friends with the Kudo boy's mother, and it had been a very small step from there to the records on one Kuroba Toichi. The leap of logic from that one to the younger Kuroba had been so small that it was incredible that Snake hadn't made the connection.

She'd killed him herself for that stupidity.

It was just so _tidy_. Kaitou Kid – _Kuroba Kaito_ – and Kudo Shinichi, connected with each other and both connected back to Vermouth. The sons of Vermouth's favorites.

Daiquiri idly tapped a finger on The Heart of Eternity.

The diamond was a recent acquisition, and a personal one, forcibly taken from a particularly annoying acquaintance.

There had been long standing orders that all such gems were to be delivered to the Boss, but with that person dead Daiquiri had simply kept it for herself. _Why_ such orders existed had always been a mystery to her, though she had a sneaking suspicion that it was tied in with the hit order on Kuroba Toichi.

More smiles and fixing of clothing she'd designed personally.

She loved the fashion world. But Daiquiri was nothing if not ambitious, and her ambition reached further than the runway.

Yet there stood Vermouth. The Boss' favourite, and dead or no that held weight. Too much weight. And killing Vermouth – if that was even possible – was too obvious. It would be known for what it was.

If she was going to topple Vermouth herself she needed to topple Vermouth's power base. There had to be doubt, questions, more questions than there already were, about her loyalties and her intentions. She had to be seen as _weak_.

Kudo Shinichi and Kuroba Kaito were nothing to Daiquiri. But as a symbol...

If Vermouth couldn't even guard those known to be under her protection...

Daiquiri wanted to see it. Wanted to see what it took to get under Vermouth's skin. And after that day, the expression on Vermouth's face at that photo – a photo taken by Dimitri, and wasn't _that_ just delicious? – Daiquiri was fairly sure she'd found it.

Daiquiri sent a disarming smile at Nakamori.

_Let me see your face after this, Chris darling._

* * *

The four boys watched the show oscillating between complete boredom and sharp-eyed attention.

Shinichi glanced over at Kid, catching his eye with a question. Kid shook his head in response; he hadn't seen anything suspicious either.

Leaning forward in his seat Shinichi started to ask Hattori a question when he registered the way the Osakan was raking his gaze over the press corps, a frown playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Hat – Heiji-niichan? What's wrong?" he chirped, mentally cursing Hakuba's presence.

Hattori shook his head. "Might be nothin'," he replied, not removing his gaze from the press. "Just somethin' small bugging at me...I can't see the guy from earlier."

Hakuba stood a bit straighter.

"What guy?" Kid demanded.

"The one who bumped into you?" Shinichi asked, picturing the blonde photographer with a small frown.

"Yeah," Heiji replied. "Somethin' about him... I'm not sure..."

"If he's a photographer he could be backstage," Hakuba said reasonably, though he too had a thoughtful glint in his eyes.

Shinichi shook his head. "Wrong direction. Though... he could have doubled back."

"Was he carrying anything?" Kid asked.

"A camera bag," Shinichi replied, "and a tri-pod case."

Hattori snapped his fingers. "That's it! That's what was buggin' me! The tri-pod case. It was one of those soft cases, and it looked –"

"- overstuffed." Shinichi finished.

"Think it's our guy?" Kid asked.

"Does it matter?" Hakuba asked irritably. "Even if it is we have no way of knowing where he is now."

Hattori gave him a _look_. "That's why I'm going to have a look." Hattori looked back at Shinichi. "Stay here."

"Yeah, yeah," Shinichi grumbled, but made a subtle gesture in Hakuba's direction.

Hattori scrunched up his face in annoyance, but nodded and grabbed the half British detective's shoulder. "C'mon. _You're_ coming with me."

"What? Bu-"

Shinichi snorted as Hattori dragged Hakuba away.

Kid raised an eyebrow. "There a reason you wanted to get rid of tantei-san?"

"Hattori shouldn't leave without backup," Shinichi murmured, turning his gaze back to the runway.

"And you expect me to believe that tantei-han would go along with that?" Kid asked.

Shinichi grinned, knowing that Kid could see it. "He probably thinks I want to talk with you."

"A thief and a detective," Kid mused. "What could we possibly have to talk about?"

Shinichi laughed. "Nothing," he said in good humour, "nothing at all."

"Or," Kid offered, "everything in the world."

* * *

Dimitri ducked into the upper floor washroom unseen.

Though the building was crammed with people the upper floors – which housed offices of various forms and functions – were all but abandoned.

He'd bypassed a police checkpoint to get here, half forgotten skills coming into play as easily as if he'd never quit. It would bother him if he let it, but Dimitri had other things on his mind.

The woman, that ice-cold blonde, from the night before had given him a lot to think over. He wasn't sure that he believed her. In truth, he had no reason to believe her.

But he had no reason to believe Daiquiri either.

And she'd made _sense_. The words she'd spoken had resonated with him.

He unzipped his tri-pod case, pulling out the carefully rolled suit that lay within it.

He had worn the shirt and the tie, and it was only a moments worth of work to divest himself of his black trousers and replace them with white. He pulled on the matching jacket, the cape – attached at strategic points on his shoulders – soon followed along with the collapsible hat.

Humming thoughtfully to himself, Dimitri pulled his camera bag over. Hidden there, amongst the various telephoto lens attachments, was a monocle.

Dimitri eyed himself in the mirror and almost laughed.

"Kaitou Kid, huh?" he murmured thoughtfully. This was the first time he'd worn the outfit, not wishing to tempt fate. Perhaps it was a stupid idea, he wasn't used to working with a cape (nor, for that manner, with the monocle or the hat) but he had been highly reluctant to pull on this outfit.

Something about doing so now seemed almost... sacrilegious.

Dimitri shook his head at his own folly, pulling out the card gun Daiquiri had been so insistent on for this job. Still, carefully hidden on his body was his own weapon of choice: a long, slim dagger. He would need it if things fell out the way he suspected they might.

He smirked at his reflection.

No one who had ever met Kaitou Kid in person would believe that he was really the thief.

The only thing they had in common was height – a mere inch in the difference. Everything else, from his hair to his skin tone and body shape was absolutely different. It would be the work of a moment for someone to discover the duplicity.

It didn't matter. No one needed to _believe_ that Kudo Shinichi had been killed by Kid. This...trick... was about little more than publicity.

Daiquiri had a message to send, and she wanted it screamed to the high heavens where it could reach the ears of St. Peter at the gates.

_A message..._

Well, it remained to be seen just what message was delivered. Daiquiri wasn't the only person with plans this evening.

And Dimitri had never been fond of falling neatly into other people's plans.


	30. Under Your Eyes

_Author's Notes: Really, really short update. But I want to go to bed now so deal._

_There is a gift at the end._

**Chapter 30: Under Your Eyes**

"I'm bored." Kaito declared, tipping his chair back onto its hind legs.

The glitz and the glamour of Crystal Lombardi's designs were completely lost on Kaito. As for the danger of the situation... well, it wasn't lost on him, but right at this very moment he'd rather be doing just about anything other than sitting still and waiting for something to happen. _I should really give Nakamori a cake or something for all the waiting around he does._

Shinichi snorted. "_You're_ the one who decided to dress up as me. You had to of known it would leave you mostly immobile."

Kaito grunted.

"You're just spoiled from running circles around that Task Force of yours," Shinichi said.

_Is Shinichi __**teasing**__ me?_ Kaito smiled behind the surgical mask he wore as part of his 'sick Shinichi' disguise. "And around you, you mean?"

Shinichi glared for just a moment before turning his attention back to the task at hand.

Kaito held back a chuckle, allowing himself the luxury of carefully examining his detective.

_My detective? When did he become..._

Kaito shook his head to clear it of the distraction. What was he doing at a time like this?

The deceptively small detective sitting next to him hadn't appeared to have forgotten their situation for even a moment. Sharp eyes roved the room, alert and ready for any sign of trouble.

Kaito frowned, something Hattori had said earlier playing in his mind.

"I've got a question for you," Kaito asked eventually.

"Hm?" Shinichi replied, not taking his eyes away from their constant sweep of the room.

"That body of yours... tantei-han said something earlier..." Kaito trailed off. How did you ask a question like this?

He felt the pressure of those intense eyes for just a moment before Shinichi continued with his vigilance.

Kaito bit his tongue, regretting having brought it up at all. _Idiot! Shinichi's not even fully better and you are asking about that!_

"Haibara says that my heart nearly stopped," Shinichi said after a moment, in the same dull tones in which one would talk about the weather. "That it would stop for sure if I transformed again. Even temporarily."

Kaito shivered and swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Not just that either," Shinichi continued as if nothing was wrong. "I've been informed that I _can't_ run around like normal. Not without risking a heart attack."

Kaito actually froze at that.

It was one thing for Shinichi to have to grow up all over again.

It was another for him to be _unable_ to chase criminals.

"If you think that gets you a pass on my heists," Kaito said, "then you've got another thing coming. You'll just have to get those kiddie friends of yours to do the footwork."

"Kid –"

"As for today," Kaito ran roughshod over Shinichi's attempt to say something, "I guess I'll have to do the running."

"Ch." Shinichi rolled his eyes. "Like I'd let something like this stop me."

Kaito grinned.

* * *

Hakuba trailed after his Osakan companion with a small frown on his face.

For all his initial rush Hattori had slowed down as soon as they had passed the police. And now he was being... dare he say it? Almost cautious.

As far as Hakuba knew Hattori Heiji was _never_ cautious.

The frown playing at the corners of his lips deepened as he watched Hattori check yet another room with exaggerated caution.

There was something going on here that he wasn't aware of.

Hakuba _hated_ being left in the dark.

He grabbed Hattori's shoulder. "What is going on?" For all his impatience, Hakuba's voice came out as a quiet hiss.

"Yer a detective, ain't ya?" Hattori scowled at him. "Detectives... we make enemies. Kudo's are... just a bit more dangerous than normal. And that's all I – or _anyone_ – is gonna tell ya."

Hakuba let go abruptly. Half remembered facts came rushing up at him. "The same kind of enemies who would shoot at a thief who always returns his thefts?"

Hattori looked surprised at that. "Maybe," he admitted thoughtfully. "Might explain a few things."

"No one has shot at Kid in quite a while now," Hakuba murmured.

Hattori shot him a smug grin. "If we're talking the same people, then I gotta admit that Kudo's _good_. And he had help."

_Yours, for one, if that smug grin means anything._ "Kudo disappeared from the national media for quite a while," Hakuba said thoughtfully. "And showed up again rather unexpectedly alongside Kaitou Kid."

Hattori was keeping a watch on their surroundings. Hakuba examined his expression closely.

"People you said... as in more than one. A group? A gang... or mafia?"

Hattori snorted. "Said I wasn't telling ya more didn't I?"

_You don't need to. You've said more than enough._ "And you're worried about... what? The remnants of this group?"

Hakuba kept himself from squirming under the intense gaze the Osakan pinned him with.

"Close enough." Abruptly Hattori actually _grinned_ at him. "Not bad for a stuck up prat."

Hakuba manfully kept himself from scowling at the other. It was a near thing.

"Look, Hakuba, none of this is any of your business," Hattori said. "It's mostly settled anyway. Just a few... loose ends, ya know?"

Hakuba ignored him. "A rather big thing to have been kept so entirely from the papers," he said intently. "Just where did Kudo-kun disappear to all this time?"

"Enough," Hattori said, irritated again. "Ya know enough now about what's goin' on now. Can we get back to searching?"

"Answer the question," Hakuba insisted.

"He's been right under your eyes," Hattori said. "Now, let's keep going."

_What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?_

Hakuba opened his mouth to ask, when a flowery scent hit his nose.

He just had time to swear before blacking out.

...

* * *

_Author's Note (the second): I never do these... but just this once, I had something I absolutely couldn't justify putting in the story but had to share._

**Omake**

"I've got a question for you," Kaito asked eventually.

"Hm?" Shinichi replied, not taking his eyes away from their constant sweep of the room.

"That body of yours... is it actually the body of a nine year old? I mean..." Kaito trailed off, colouring. "Can you... do you get..."

It took a moment for Shinichi to register just _what_ Kaito was trying – and failing – to ask.

"Idiot!" he exclaimed, a blush forming instantly. "Like I'm actually going to answer that! Why would you even think to ask?"

"Seems like a perfectly obvious question to me," Kaito muttered defensively.

Shinichi scowled deeply. "Don't ask stupid things."

Kaito cocked his head, taking in Shinichi's scowl and the way the detective avoided eye contact.

"Ah," he said. "I take that as a 'no' then. You _can't_."

Eye contact. _Finally!_ "No. I 'can't.' I'm not just... short. I'm actually a kid."

There was something in that tone...

Kaito considered it. "Well, I suppose that's not so bad then."

Shinichi stared at him like he'd grown an extra head.

"Bet that made having Mouri-chan give you baths easier. I mean, imagine trying to explain –" Kaito cut off his words, bursting into laughter at the mortified expression on Shinichi's face.

"Stupid thief," Shinichi muttered.


	31. Learn Fast

_Author's Notes: huh... sometimes I swear Kaito just decides to do things all on his own without any input from me._

**Chapter 31: Learn Fast**

Dimitri didn't release the breath he'd been holding until he was absolutely sure the gas had dispersed enough to not send him into dreamland as well.

The knockout gas wasn't part of his normal arsenal – though it was definitely part of Kid's – but he only intended on one death tonight and neither of young men who now lay sprawled in the corridor were his target.

_What were they doing up here?_

Honestly, what were two men their age doing at a fashion show at all? Neither looked like they were 'in the biz' so to speak. Not police either.

Though... the one that Dimitri tentatively identified as half-Japanese might be the type to be interested in fashion. Maybe the other guy was his boyfriend?

They both looked vaguely familiar, but Dimitri couldn't quite place them.

Not that it really mattered, other than that they'd nearly caught him. _If they hadn't stopped to talk..._

Dimitri winced. He'd been sloppy. He couldn't afford to be sloppy tonight.

Crouching down he did a cursory check of the two young men's vitals. The dark skinned one had hit his head on the way down but both looked to be okay other than their state of unconsciousness.

Well, not too bad then.

He dragged them into the bathroom that they had been one door from checking. The same bathroom he had changed in.

There he left them, slumped together and locked into a stall.

Dimitri released a sigh. Now for his least favourite part of the plan.

Daiquiri had chosen this older building for a reason, namely the air ducts that were just large enough for a person to crawl through, provided, of course, that the person was in decent shape.

Clutching a flashlight in his teeth, Dimitri carefully lifted himself up.

It wasn't fun or comfortable be any means. Several times Dimitri found himself cursing the top hat or the cape (or both) and wondering how the _hell_ the real Kaitou Kid managed in such ridiculous getup. By all accounts the thief was rarely less than perfectly put together. Whereas Dimitri was going to be picking dust bunnies out of his hair for weeks.

But he kept crawling, following directions he had long since memorized, before coming to a downward shaft that dropped all the way to the basement.

Dimitri took a deep breath before letting himself plunge into a fall that was only half controlled.

He landed – as promised – in a bundle of cloth and clothing.

It was very, very tempting to just stay there.

He'd wondered about this part. Wondered why he couldn't have changed here in the basement rather than up in the bathroom.

Seeing the space Dimitri understood. The 'basement' was little more than a crawl space that led to an even smaller area beneath the stage. He would have to be a contortionist to change here.

Normally a space like this was full of all kinds of clutter, folding chairs, pieces of sets, random junk. Someone had seen to it that all of it was cleared out of the way.

_How very thoughtful_, Dimitri thought sarcastically as he carefully picked his way to what he estimated as center part of down-stage.

And... there! Bright orange electrical tape.

"X marks the spot," Dimitri muttered, settling in for his cue.

* * *

Models sashayed down the runway in flowing gowns that sparkled when the light hit them.

Shinichi frowned, eyeing the stage and the runway. "How would you do it?"

Kid blinked. "What?"

"If this were your heist... what would you do? Where would you be right now?"

Shinichi watched the thief out of the corner of his eye.

"Depends on what I was looking to do," Kid replied. "If I was just looking to grab the gem then I'd probably be done up as one of the models. But... if I was out to challenge one of my detectives? Say you, or maybe Hakuba? Then..."

Shinichi turned his head slightly as Kid's eyes lit.

"Then?" he prompted.

"I'd be _under_ the stage. Waiting for the end of the show."

"Under the... is that possible?"

Kid shrugged carelessly. "Most stages have at least some wiggle room under them. Extra storage for things like the chairs we're sitting on." He tapped his knuckles against the back of Shinichi's chair.

"Under the _stage_ or the runway?" Shinichi asked, already tensed to slip off his chair.

Kid narrowed his eyes. "The stage. The runway is a temporary construction. Too much risk of disturbing something that shouldn't be disturbed. Tantei-kun, what are you thinking?"

_That it'd be a lot easier for me to move around there than a full sized adult._

"Not much really," he murmured demurely. "Excuse me for a moment. I need to run to the washroom."

A hand grabbed the back of his shirt just as he landed on his feet.

"Oh no you don't," Kid muttered. "What are you planning Shinichi?"

Shinichi turned to glare. "When did I give you permission to call me by my first name?"

Kid blushed. Actually _blushed_. Shinichi stared at it in shock.

"That doesn't matter," Kid hissed back. "Don't try to change the subject. _What are you thinking?_"

Shinichi smacked at the wrist that was holding him in place. "That this damn body should come in handy for _something_."

All traces of amusement fled. "No," Kid said. "Absolutely not. _Are you insane?_ I'm not letting you go off on your own to crawl around some dark space looking for someone who wants to kill you!" His voice raised on the last words.

"Be quieter!" Shinichi hissed, looking around to make sure Kid hadn't been heard. Luckily they were so far back that no one was really close by. "We aren't even sure what this person _wants_ yet. And I'm not stupid." He held up the wrist that had Agasa's stun-gun watch on it as proof. "Besides, it's not _me_ they're after. It's Kudo Shinichi."

Kid stared at him, all pretences forgotten. "You... you actually..." he shook his head. "_How have you not gotten killed?_"

Shinichi winced. Okay, he had a point there.

Shinichi sighed. "Do you have any better ideas?"

"Anything is better than that!" Kid grumbled back. "Shinichi, you were in a _coma_ two days ago!"

Shinichi froze. There was something...

He stared at Kid. Into the face and eyes that looked almost identical to his own. Something warm and vaguely nervous twisted in his gut.

"Kid..."

But Kid had a determined look on his face that cut off any words that Shinichi could have spoken.

"Listen to me and listen to me well, Kudo Shinichi. _I am not letting you get hurt._ Not now, not ever. So you need to learn how to be careful. And learn _fast_. Got it?"

"Y-yes," Shinichi stammered, a flush running across his face.

"Good," Kid muttered, letting his grip on Shinichi's shirt go.

"Well," Kid said, standing, "let's go then. Since we're both going crazy just sitting around."

"R-right."

Shinichi held a hand against his thumping heart.

_What the HELL was that?_


	32. Chapter 32 TEASER

_Author's Notes: This isn't an actual chapter. Just a teaser to assure you that I haven't forgotten. It will be removed soon. I'm having a horrible time writing this chapter. Hoping for some divine inspiration._

Chapter 32 Teaser.

Kaito chanced a glance at Shinichi as they worked their way towards the backstage entrance. The detective was definitely starting to look worn around the edges. Though it'd be like pulling shark's teeth to get him to admit it.

_Should've gassed him from the start._ But Kaito knew he couldn't have. Why he _still_ couldn't. Not only would Shinichi _never_ forgive him, he also had no idea what sort of effect his knock-out gas could have on him in his current state of health.

_Maybe I could lock him up somewhere for the duration of this. A closet or something?_

Kaito seriously considered it for a moment. He didn't want Shinichi mad at him but his health was definitely more important.

He slowed down his steps just a notch. Not enough that Shinichi would notice but –

"Why did you slow down?" A young voice asked.

Or maybe he would.

Kaito made a show of shrugging. "You never know who is watching. And 'Shinichi' is supposed to be just out of hospital. Not running marathons."

The miniaturized detective scowled at him.

Kaito forced back a smile. Obviously his detective hadn't missed the censure in that.

"So what's your plan since you were so dead set against mine?"

_Damn. Good question._ Kaito gave his brain a mental shake. He kept getting distracted tonight.

Another reason he hadn't wanted Shinichi here.

He still wasn't quite sure why he'd deviated from his original intent to wait for their mystery person to seek _him_ out. All he'd been thinking at the time was that he needed to distract Shinichi from his remarkably stupid idea.

"I want to get a look at the _Heart of Eternity_. See if there's even a small chance that this is just a normal imposter after a quality gem. It'll also get us closer to the action if – _when_ something happens.""

"And, of course, you have no intention at all of taking it yourself," Shinichi replied drily.

Kaito grinned. "I admit nothing."

"Remind me again why I like you?" Shinichi grumbled under his breath.

Kaito nearly tripped over his own feet. "You... what?"

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "You aren't that dense. This friendship-thing we seem to have developed. I must be insane."

_Oh, of course. He didn't mean... _ Kaito swallowed before smirking. "It must be my charming wit."

Shinichi snorted.

_Arggh. Get your head in the game Kaito! Focus!_


End file.
